A demi loup garou
by Saluzozette
Summary: Ginny est terrifiée et Ron n'arrive pas à l'accepter. Fred et George n'ont qu'une envie, tuer ce maudit mangemort ! Charlie doit lui annoncer la nouvelle mais Bill refuse d'y croire. Cependant, ils savent tous une chose : Si quiconque se permet de se moquer de lui, il se prend un pain dans la gueule.
1. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas le voir

**Bonjour bonjour ! Me revoilà ! Désolée, je suis peut-être un peu trop omniprésente mais j'ai des tonnes de fictions à poster là alors... Si vous en avez marre, surtout dites le moi ^^' **

**Bref, en attendant, je vous soumets ces points de vus, et j'espère qu'ils vont vous plaire. Il s'agit de mes préférés entre "petits bouts de bonheurs", "A demi loup-garou" et le troisième que je ne posterais que plus tard ! :p **

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et bonne lecture ! Et pour la route (comme je ne le fait pas très souvent) je vous rappelle que les personnages et le monde ne m'appartiennent pas et que je ne gagne pas d'argent dessus. Tout appartient à J.K. Rolling.**

* * *

Ginny poussa un long soupire quand l'eau chaude ruissela sur sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses pensées s'envoler loin d'elle. Elle avait besoin d'une pause. D'un moment où elle ne penserait à rien. Un moment où elle oublierait.

Elle se focalisa donc sur l'eau qui coulait le long de son corps. Les gouttes qui lui couraient contre ses joues, celles qui ruisselaient dans son cou, celles qui gouttaient du bout de ses cheveux au creux de ses reins, celles qui suivaient les courbes douces de son ventre, celles qui longeaient le long de ses jambes.

Quand elle se sentit complètement détendue, elle tourna le robinet et sortit de la douche. Elle eut un moment de vertige et regarda autour d'elle, l'esprit empatté par la chaleur de la pièce et son retour un peu brutal à la réalité. Elle se donna quelques secondes pour reprendre pied et tendit la main vers sa serviette.

Mais finalement elle ne la pris pas. Elle préféra attendre que la plus grande partit de l'eau qui la couvrait encore soit évaporée d'elle même avant de se sécher complètement. Elle préférait repousser le plus possible le moment où elle devrait sortir de la salle de bain et affronter la réalité.

Cela dura dix bonnes minutes. Au bout de ce laps de temps, elle ne trouva plus d'excuse pour retarder le moment fatidique. Elle finit donc de se sécher, se rhabilla et quitta la pièce.

Son dortoir était vide. Tout le monde était sans doute en bas, dans la salle commune, en train de pleurer où de lutter, comme elle, contre la réalité. Même si pour eux, elle était bien moins cruelle. De toute façon ça lui était bien égal puisque les seules personnes qu'elle avait réellement envie de voir étaient sans doute à l'infirmerie.

Mais là bas non plus elle ne pouvait pas y aller. S'était bien le dernier endroit au monde où elle avait envie de se trouver. Après tout, s'était dans un de ses lits que dormait encore l'horrible vérité qu'elle cherchait à fuir.

Machinalement, elle regarda autour d'elle et chercha quelque chose à faire. Mais son cerveau refusait de faire la moindre action impliquant un effort. En cette période de deuil, il ne voulait pas travailler.

Ginny s'assit donc sur son lit et essaya de se perdre dans le vide de son esprit. Mais trois petits coups toqués à la porte l'obligèrent à sortir de sa torpeur.

« Entrez. », marmonna-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Ron qui entra. La jeune femme regarda son frère d'un un air étonné puis baissa la tête, gênée, quand celui-ci regarda autour de lui et pinça les lèvres avec réprobation.

Que lui voulait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille ? Bon d'accord, il faisait partit des gens qu'elle avait besoin de voir mais si s'était pour la sermonner sur son air débraillé ce n'était pas la peine. Elle pouvait s'en passer.

Parce que Ginny était bien consciente de son état. Elle avait pris une douche mais n'avait pas coiffé ses cheveux. Ils devaient donc être horribles. De plus, elle s'était habillée avec les premiers vêtements qui lui étaient tombés sous la main, à savoir le grand T-shirt et le short qui lui servaient habituellement de pyjama.

Ron s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle sans rien dire. Ils gardèrent le silence pendant quelque minutes avant que le garçon ne prenne enfin la parole, pour dire quelque chose que Ginny n'avait pas envie d'entendre :

« Il est vivant.

- Je sais, marmonna-t-elle avec une soudaine envie de l'envoyer paître.

- Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ?

- Lui il est vivant. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. »

À ces mots, elle sentit son ventre se tordre douloureusement et elle eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

« En plus, il a beau être vivant, il est toujours inconscient et on ne sais pas quel sera son état à son réveil... Peut-être qu'il ne nous reconnaîtra pas... Peut-être que...

- Arrête tout de suite ! »

Interloquée, la jeune femme regarda son frère qui avait posé ses mains sur ses oreilles et fermait à présent les yeux avec force. Ginny comprit que lui aussi avait pensé à toutes ces possibilités. Mais que contrairement à elle, il refusait de les envisager comme réelles.

« Excuse moi Ron... Mais je suis si inquiète... Et avec... Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier, Neville et Luna qui sont à l'infirmerie, Dumbledor... Je... je ne sais plus... »

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, la jeune femme éclata en sanglots. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et maudit Ron d'avoir remué tout ce qu'elle s'était efforcé d'oublier pour la soirée. S'était vraiment la pire journée de sa vie.

Après quelques secondes, son frère la pris dans ses bras. Ginny eut un instant envie de le repousser et d'essuyer ses larmes, mais la tentation était trop fort. La rousse ne pleurait que très rarement. Elle avait promis aux jumeaux qu'elle ne pleurerait jamais. Et même si s'était une promesse de petite fille, elle en pouvait s'empêcher de la respecter. Mais là, dans les bras de Ron, elle se laissa aller. Après des journées comme celle qu'elle venait de vivre, elle avait bien le droit à une pause non ?

« Pleure Ginny, marmonna son frère d'une voix rauque. Ça fait du bien. Et puis il ne faudra pas que tu pleure devant lui. Il n'aimerait pas ça.

- Encore faudrait-il qu'il se réveille...

- Arrête avec ça je t'ai dis ! »

Ne voulant pas que Ron s'énerve et la laisse seule, la rouquine se tut. Elle inspira à fond et calma ses pleurs. Elle repoussa doucement son frère et essuya ses yeux de sa manche. Ron lui tendit un mouchoir qu'il avait trouvé sur sa table de nuit et lui adressa un sourire vacillant.

« Il faut qu'on y aille.

- Où ça ?

- À l'infirmerie. On doit être là quand il se réveillera. Fred et George ne vont pas tarder à arriver et Papa et Maman sont partit envoyer un patronus à Charlie. Peut-être qu'il va venir aussi.

- Je ne sais pas si...

- Si tu n'as pas envie de le voir, tu peux toujours aller voir Neville et Luna. Ils sont déjà réveillés eux.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de le voir », Marmonna Ginny alors que son frère se levait.

Mais celui-ci ne l'entendit pas et se contenta de lui tendre la main pour l'entraîner vers la sortie. Elle prit tout de même le temps de s'habiller un peu plus décemment avant de la saisir. En passant par la salle commune, la rousse grogna à l'adresse des élèves. Ils avaient tous les yeux tournés sur elle et son frère. Sauf les anciens membres de l'AD qui, eux, détournaient les yeux de honte. Ils n'avaient pas répondus à l'appel. Ils n'avaient pas été là pour se battre contre les mangemorts.

Les autres observaient Ginny et Ron avec la curiosité malsaine d'un enfant devant la cage d'un animal dangereux. Après tout, la nouvelle avait dut faire le tour de l'école à présent. Ils avaient un demi loup-garou dans leur famille.

Ginny eut grandement envie de leur crier dessus, mais Ron ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Au contraire, il tira plus fort sur sa main, sans quitter des yeux son objectif : la porte qui menait hors de cette atmosphère étouffante. Quand ils furent sortit de la salle sur demande, Ron soupira de soulagement et regarda sa sœur du coin de l'œil. Le jeune femme bouillait de rage.

« Ginny, commença-t-il. Ne fait pas attention à eux.

- L'année prochaine va être un enfer, marmonna-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu te souviens de comment ils se sont comportés quand ils ont apprit que Lupin était un loup-garou ? »

Ron grogna.

« Alors qu'ils l'aimaient bien avant, ils ont tous commencé à l'insulter et à dire qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais aimé. Enfin la plupart.

- Imagine comment il vont réagir à présent qu'ils savent que Bill... Que Bill... »

Elle n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase. À présent, il fallait qu'elle s'habitue à considérer son frère aîné comme un demi loup-garou. Elle n'était pas raciste, elle aimait beaucoup Lupin malgré son statut. Mais entre ne pas faire de discrimination envers les loup-garou et en avoir un dans sa famille il y a une nuance. De plus, Bill n'en serait même pas réellement un. S'était peut-être ça le pire. On ne savait pas comment il se comporterait à son réveil, on ne savait pas s'il serait toujours lui même, on ne savait même pas s'il aurait les mêmes cycles que les autres loups. Finalement, Ginny aurait préféré que Greyback le morde carrément un jour de pleine lune. Au moins ils auraient été fixés. Tout sauf cette inquiétude qui lui mordait les tripes.

La main de Ron ne resserra sur la sienne mais il ne dit rien. Lui aussi devait penser la même chose. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Un simple coup d'œil sur le lit de son frère et Ginny ne se sentit pas la force d'y aller tout de suite. Elle n'était pas encore prête à voir le visage de son frère mutilé par les griffes du mangemort. Il lui fallait un peu plus de temps.

Alors que Ron se rendait auprès de Fleure – qui ne quittait plus le chevet de leur frère –, Ginny chercha ses amis des yeux. Elle se demanda vaguement où étaient Harry et Hermione, mais cela fut quelque peu écarté de ses pensées quand elle aperçut Neville. Elle s'approcha en souriant mais son sourire se tordit très vite quand elle vit le visage de son ami.

Le garçon avait un œil au beurre noir, un bandage autour de la tête et son nez formait un angle étrange. Il se tenait assit sur son lit et regardait en direction de celui de Bill avec un air inquiet. Quand il aperçut Ginny, un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme constata qu'il lui manquait deux dents.

« Ginny ! Je suis content que tu aille bien ! En ne te voyant pas j'avais peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose de grave.

- Je suis venus te voir tout à l'heure, mais tu dormais.

- Ah ouai... C'est Madame Pomfresh qui m'a donné une potion du sommeil. Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que je récupère d'abord le sang que j'avais perdus avant qu'elle puisse s'occuper de mon visage.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est ton nez qui t'as fait perdre tout ce sang ! » Tenta de plaisanter la rousse.

Neville sourit mais ne rit pas. Il déboutonna la chemise qui recouvrait son torse et lui montra un bandage qui entourait ses côtes.

« J'ai reçu un sectum sempra, expliqua-t-il. Il m'a expédié directement contre le mur qui ma cassé quelques cotes et le nez. Finalement, c'est surtout contre le mur que je me suis battu. Et j'ai perdu. »

À côté d'eux, Ginny entendit un léger rire. Elle regarda le lit derrière celui de son ami et fut contente d'y voir Luna.

« Mon père dit que ce sont les ennemis immobiles qui sont le plus à craindre, commença la bonde avec un sourire à Ginny. Tu en as fait les frais Neville.

- Et toi qu'est ce que tu as ? » Demanda Ginny à son amie.

La jeune femme lui montra son bras qui pendait lamentablement à ses côtés et rendit sa grimace à Ginny.

« Mais pourquoi Madame Pomfresh ne s'occupe-t-elle pas de vous ? » Questionna la rousse sans prêter attention au coup d'œil amusé que se lancèrent ses amis.

Aussitôt, ils reprirent leurs sérieux. Neville porta son regard sur le lit de Bill puis la regarda de nouveau.

« Il y avait des cas plus grave que nous. », murmura-t-il.

Ginny déglutit et baissa les yeux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Demanda Luna avec son tact habituel.

- Greyback lui est tombé sur le coin de la gueule, répondit une voix grave au dessus de Ginny.

- Y'a plus qu'à espérer que ça ne lui a pas fait perdre les deux malheureux neurones qui se battaient en duel dans son cerveau. », renchérit une autre, extrêmement semblable.

D'un mouvement fluide, Ginny pivota sur elle même et serra le premier frère qui lui tomba sous la main. S'était George. Il lui rendit son étreinte avec force.

« Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser cette question, marmonna-t-elle en guise de réponse.

- Bill est en mauvais état, mais tu t'es battu aussi, répliqua Fred. Il ne faut pas négliger les combattants, quelles que soit leurs blessures.

- Je déteste quand tu parles comme ça, grogna la rousse. J'ai l'impression que tu sais de quoi tu parle. Et je n'ai pas envie que tu sache. »

Fred lui sourit gentiment puis regarda Neville et Luna.

« Dites donc, vous êtes bien amochés vous aussi... Madame Pomfresh ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. La potion de sommeil de Bill va bientôt cesser. Il va se réveiller.

- Viens Ginny, on va le voir. », décida George en la tirant avec lui.

Elle n'essaya même pas de protester. De toute façon, il fallait bien que ce moment arrive. Il fallait qu'elle s'habitue au nouveau visage de son frère. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qu'il allait advenir de Bill.

Elle salua donc ses deux amis de loin et, avec les jumeaux, rejoignis Ron au chevet de leur frère aîné. La future femme de celui-ci n'était plus là.

« Où est Fleure ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je lui ai dis d'aller se reposer, répondit Ron. Elle a veillé toute la nuit et il faut qu'elle dorme aussi. Elle a prit un lit au fond de l'infirmerie pour être tranquille. »

La rouquine ne répondit pas et fixa enfin son regard sur le visage de Bill. Elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis la veille au soir et elle fut soulagée de voir que son état s'était amélioré. Ses plaies ne suppuraient plus et si elles étaient encore affreusement voyantes, la jeune femme se prenait à croire qu'elles pâliraient avec le temps. Elles étaient régulières et si elles cicatrisaient bien, elles ne le défigureraient pas trop. Pas trop. S'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer pour son frère. Qu'il ne soit « pas trop » mutilé.

« Sa réaction m'a épaté, marmonna Fred. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça George. Je la croyais superficielle et nunuche, mais en fait, ce n'est pas vrai. On ne la connaissait pas vraiment.

- Je crois que je l'aime bien, marmonna Ginny.

- Encore heureux, gémit soudain la voix du blessé. Je vous signal que vous parlez de la fille qui va devenir ma femme là... »

Tout les visages s'éclairèrent. Bill avait ouvert les yeux et les observait avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il semblait épuisé mais trouvait tout de même la force de plaisanter. Ginny poussa un bruyant soupire de soulagement et se pendit à son cou, l'étranglant à moitié au passage. Bill était toujours le même !

De son côté, Ron se frotta le nez en reniflant, vaine tentative pour cacher ses yeux humides. Fred s'effondra sur une chaise et George se passa une main sur le visage en regardant le plafond comme s'il voulait effacer l'angoisse de ses traits.

« Ginny... Tu me fais mal, marmonna le plus vieux du lot.

- Oh pardon ! Dis moi, comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai affreusement mal au crâne et j'ai l'impression que mon visage brûle. J'ai du mal à contrôler mes mouvements et chaque partie de mon corps est douloureuse... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Ron déglutit bruyamment alors que les jumeaux perdaient le sourire qu'ils venaient de récupérer. Quant à Ginny, elle lâcha son frère et évita son regard. Ainsi il ne se souvenait de rien... Il allait falloir lui expliquer et affronter sa réaction.

Elle jeta un regard désespéré aux jumeaux qui se mordaient les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Ils avaient beau avoir dix-neuf ans, ils n'avaient pas l'air de se sentir près à annoncer la nouvelle à Bill. Bill qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Pourquoi vous dites rien ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Euh... Bill tu... commença Ron.

- Je quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Dis moi Ron. »

Mais Ron s'était tût. Il n'y arrivait pas non plus. Ginny sentait son cœur se tordre d'angoisse alors que son frère aîné se tortillait de plus en plus dans son lit malgré sa douleur visible.

« Arrêtez de ne rien dire ! S'écria-t-il avec un regard affolé. Dites moi ce qu'il se passe ! S'il vous plaît...

- La vache, il t'as pas loupé cet enfoiré... »

À cette voix, toutes les têtes s'étaient vivement relevées. Derrière les jumeaux se tenait Charlie, un sac à dos sur l'épaule, qui regardait leur frère avec un masque de haine sur le visage. Bill sembla un instant interloqué à la vue de son cadet puis son regard se fit dur et sa mâchoire se crispa.

« Qui ne m'a pas loupé ? Demanda-t-il. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Charlie ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Salut tout le monde, répondit le nouveau venus en ébouriffant Ron et sans répondre à leur frère aîné. Vous allez bien ? Ginny, tu n'as rien ? Non ? Tant mieux. »

Il topa dans la main des jumeaux avec entrain et serra sa sœur contre lui. Elle lui rendit la pareille, trop heureuse de le voir – ça faisait tout de même un an à présent – et surtout trop contente qu'il arrive précisément maintenant.

« Vous pouvez nous laisser ? Demanda-t-il en tirant une chaise près du lit. Je vais lui expliquer.

- M'expliquer quoi ? Hurla tout d'un coup Bill. Merde à la fin ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Sans ajouter un mot, les quatre plus jeunes s'enfuirent presque de l'infirmerie. Une fois dans le couloir, ils échangèrent un regard coupable mais ne dirent pas un mot. Ils restèrent un instant devant la porte sans savoir quoi faire puis Fred repris la parole :

« Viens George, on peux aller dire bonjours à Katie ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on l'a pas vus.

- Elle n'est pas en cours ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on a cours aujourd'hui ? Marmonna Ron. Cours alors que Dumbeldor est mort ?

- Non tu as raison... Admit George d'une petite voix. Bon ben allons la voir Fred... »

La remarque de Ron avait jeté un gros froid. Les jumeaux s'éloignèrent et Ginny suivit son plus proche frère vers le parc de l'école.

« Où sont Harry et Hermione ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Il est inconsolable, répondit le rouquin. Il est persuadé que c'est de sa faute si Dumbeldor est mort. Alors Hermione tente comme elle peut de le distraire. Mais je crois que c'est surtout de toi dont il a besoin. »

Ginny sentit une douce chaleur envelopper son cœur. Elle ne se faisait toujours pas à l'idée qu'Harry puisse réellement avoir besoin d'elle. Et pourtant...

« On va le voir alors ?

- Allons-y. »


	2. Evidemment qu'il est toujours le même

« C'est vrai que ton frère est un loup-garou ?

- Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?

- Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

- Mais le frère de Ron n'a pas été mordus un jour de pleine lune. Ce n'est pas un loup-garou à 100%. Il n'aura sans doute pas les mêmes caractéristiques qu'un vrai loup.

- Déjà un vrai loup-garou c'est pas sympa, mais là, s'en n'est qu'un demi. C'est carrément dégoûtant ! »

La dernière remarque fut la remarque de trop. Le rouquin craqua complètement et son poing partit tout seul s'abattre sur la mâchoire du septième année. Le garçon vola presque à travers la pièce et plusieurs personnes sortirent leurs baguettes. Mais Ron n'avait pas l'intention de se battre. Du moins, pas temps que le garçon qu'il avait frappé se taisait.

Il s'approcha de son adversaire, les poings tellement serrés que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches et le septième année sembla se ratatiner sur place devant sa fureur palpable.

« Plus jamais tu parle comme ça de mon frère, asséna Ron d'une voix où vibrait une rage à peine contenue. Bill a été blessé en se battant pour vous ! Si nous n'avions pas été là, plusieurs d'entre vous seraient morts à l'heure qu'il est ! Mon frère est un héros ! »

Pivotant sur lui même, le rouquin fusilla l'assemblée du regard. Il fut déçus par Seamus et Dean qui n'osaient pas le regarder. Les deux garçon n'avaient pas répondus à l'appel qu'avait lancé Harry. Tout comme Lavande et Parvati au passage... Il n'y avait eut que Neville et Luna pour se joindre au combat. Conclusion, ils étaient tous deux à l'infirmerie et dans un sale état.

« Mon frère a été griffé par Greyback alors qu'il était seulement à moitié transformé ! Cria-t-il à la cantonade. On ne sais pas ce qu'il va lui arriver ! On ne sais pas s'il sera toujours le même, on ne sait même pas s'il nous reconnaîtra ! Mais Bill reste mon frère et celui qui s'est battu pour Poudlard aujourd'hui ! Alors je vous interdit formellement de vous foutre de lui ! Oui, Bill est dorénavant un demi loup-garou et je suis fier de lui ! Peut importe son statut ! Il reste mon frère et je tuerais le premier qui l'insultera c'est bien claire ? »

Personne ne répondit, mais le rouquin vit très bien que quelques élèves le regardait a présent avec animosité. Ils n'aimaient pas les loup-garou. Peu importe. Qu'une poignée de personne ne le portent pas dans leurs cœurs ne perturbait pas Ron plus que ça. Il se détourna de la salle commune, annula le sort qui défendait le dortoir des filles contre les intrusions comme le lui avait apprit Hermione et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre.

Ils étaient beaux les Gryffondors. Un bon quart d'entre eux venaient de se révéler racistes. Brillant.

Ron s'interdit de réfléchir et toqua à la porte du dortoir de sa sœur. Il savait qu'elle était seule car les autres filles de son année étaient toutes dans la salle commune.

« Entrez. », marmonna une voix étouffée derrière le bois.

Le rouquin poussa le battant et entra dans ce qui semblait être le lieux où s'était déroulé la troisième guerre sorcière. Il régnait un chaos absolue dans le dortoir et au milieu de tout ce foutoir, se tenait Ginny. Sa sœur était assise sur son lit, les cheveux mouillés et aussi chaotiques que la pièce alentour, habillée de ce qui semblait être son pyjama et surtout, avec un visage de mort-vivante. Ses yeux étaient cernés, son visage était défait et elle semblait au bord d'une crise de nerfs carabinée. Ron pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de tomber immédiatement à genoux près d'elle et de la serrer dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle apprécie.

À la place, il s'assit en silence à ses côtés et attendit. Attendit quoi ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. D'ailleurs au bout de quelques minutes il perdit patience et pris la parole.

« Il est vivant.

- Je sais, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix agacée.

- Alors pourquoi tu fait cette tête là ?

- Lui est vivant. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. »

Elle n'avait pas le droit de parler comme ça ! Pas le droit de faire des phrases tordues pour juste éviter de dire la vérité ! Où était la Ginny qui disait toujours sans complexe ce qu'elle pensait ?

« En plus, reprit-elle, il a beau être vivant, il est toujours inconscient et on ne sais pas quel sera son état à son réveil... Peut-être qu'il ne nous reconnaîtra pas... Peut-être que...

- Arrête tout de suite ! »

Ron s'était plaqué les mains sur les oreilles, incapable de continuer à écouter sa sœur dire des horreurs pareilles d'une voix aussi atone. Bien sûr qu'il avait pensé à toutes ces possibilités. Mais il refusait de les admettre. Bill ne pouvait pas avoir changé. Il ne pouvait qu'être le même. Le Bill qu'il avait toujours connus et rien d'autre.

« Excuse moi Ron... Marmonna sa sœur d'une petite voix. Mais je suis si inquiète... Et avec... Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier, Neville et Luna qui sont à l'infirmerie, Dumbledor... Je... je ne sais plus... »

Et d'un seul coup, sans prévenir, Ginny éclata en sanglot. Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains et Ron songea que si les jumeaux avaient été là, ils l'auraient tabassé. Ils l'auraient tabassé pour avoir fait pleurer leur sœur. Alors que lui même ne le supportait pas !

Et de fait, elle ne pleurait pratiquement jamais alors qu'elle le fasse à cet instant déstabilisa le rouquin. Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement avant que Ron ne reprenne le contrôle et ne la sert dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller et il fut soudainement pris d'une terrible envie de faire comme elle.

« Pleure Ginny, marmonna-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le sanglot qui menaçait de percer sa gorge. Ça fait du bien. Et puis il ne faudra pas que tu pleure devant lui. Il n'aimerait pas ça.

- Encore faudrait-il qu'il se réveille...

- Arrête avec ça je t'ai dis ! »

Mais elle comprenait ce qu'il lui disait où non ? Il ne voulait même pas imaginer la possibilité que Bill ai changé. S'était hors de question. Elle sembla comprendre car elle le repoussa doucement et sécha ses larmes. Il attrapa un mouchoir sur la table de chevet et lui le tendit avec un sourire vacillant. Il était temps à présent.

« Il faut qu'on y aille.

- Où ça ?

- À l'infirmerie. On doit être là quand il se réveillera. Fred et George ne vont pas tarder à arriver et Papa et Maman sont partit envoyer un patronus à Charlie. Peut-être qu'il va venir aussi.

- Je ne sais pas si...

- Si tu n'as pas envie de le voir, tu peux toujours aller voir Neville et Luna. Ils sont déjà réveillés eux. »

Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle n'ai pas envie de voir le visage mutilé de Bill. Parce que cet enfoiré de Greyback s'en était donné à cœur joie.

Ron se leva et lui tendis la main pour l'entraîner hors du dortoir. Elle pris tout de même le temps de s'habiller un peu mieux avant de la saisir avec un sourire tremblant. Ils descendirent dans la salle commune et Ron n'eut plus soudain qu'une idée en tête : atteindre la porte qui menait au couloir. Il sentait les regards des élèves sur eux et dut faire appel à tout sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas exploser. Ils n'étaient pas des bêtes de foires ! Bill était toujours un être humain !

Quand ils furent enfin sortit, il poussa un soupire de soulagement et regarda sa sœur qui semblait elle aussi sur le point de hurler.

« Ginny, ne fait pas attention à eux.

- L'année prochaine va être un enfer, marmonna-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu te souviens de comment se sont comportés les élèves quand ils ont apprit que Lupin était un loup-garou ? »

Il grogna à ce souvenir.

« Alors qu'ils l'aimaient bien avant, ils ont tous commencé à l'insulter et à dire qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais aimé. Enfin la plupart.

- Imagine comment il vont réagir à présent qu'ils savent que Bill... Que Bill... »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. S'était inutile. Ils le savaient tout les deux et allaient devoir s'y faire : Leur frère aîné était à présent un demi loup-garou.

Ron resserra sa main sur celle de sa sœur et l'entraîna vers l'infirmerie. Comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, ça n'était pas le nouveau statut de Bill qui allait faire de lui un paria. Jamais les Weasley ne le permettraient. Fleure l'aimait toujours malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, et son état de demi loup-garou ne l'empêchait pas d'être leur frère. Il ÉTAIT leur frère et ça, ça n'était une misérable petite transformation par mois qui allait le changer.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Ginny lâcha la main de Ron et après un rapide coup d'œil vers le lit de Bill, se dirigea vers celui de Neville. Le rouquin pouvait la comprendre. Mais lui préféra aller voir l'état de son frère.

Il s'approcha donc du lit et constata avec soulagement que les blessures sur le visage de Bill s'étaient améliorées. Aux côtés de son frère, Fleure était assise sur une chaise, l'air épuisée.

« Bonjour Fleure. »

La jeune femme leva la tête et regarda Ron sans réagir. Puis elle sourit un peu et fixa de nouveau ses yeux sur son futur mari.

« Bonjour Ron.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Madame Pomfresh dit qu'il va au mieux de ce que l'on pouvait attendre, répondit la Vélane en serrant convulsivement la main du blessé.

- Fleure, tu devrais peut-être aller dormir non ? Tu as veillé toute la nuit.

- Mais il va bientôt se réveiller ! Protesta la Française. Je veux être là à ce moment ! Il a besoin de moi !

- Nous serrons là nous, la rassura Ron. Mes autres frères vont arriver il ne sera pas seul. Nous lui expliquerons ce que tu as fais. Tu devrais vraiment dormir. Tu as l'air épuisé. »

La blonde ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis abdiqua, vaincu.

« Très bien. Je suppose que tu as raison... Où est-ce que je pourrais dormir ?

- Je pense que Madame Pomfresh ne verra pas d'inconvénients à ce que tu prenne un lit, répondit Ron avec un sourire. Tu devrais te mettre au fond de la pièce. Histoire d'être un peu tranquille. »

La jeune femme se leva de sa chaise et adressa un sourire fatigué au rouquin, puis elle s'éloigna, gracieuse jusque dans son épuisement. Habituellement Ron aurait réagit mais il était bien trop inquiet quant à son frère pour penser à autre chose.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'asseoir sur la chaise que la française venait de libérer qu'une autre voix retentit dans son dos.

« Non d'un scroutt à pétards... C'est pas beau à voir.

- Si je tombe sur Greyback, je jure sur Archimède qu'il finira en charpie. »

Ron adressa un sourire tordu aux jumeaux qui regardaient Bill avec colère. Ses deux frères devaient arriver directement de leur boutique car ils étaient toujours habillés avec leur tenus de travail.

« Salut, dit-il en leur adressant un vague coucou de la main.

- Salut Ron, répondit George. Tu t'es battu toi aussi ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

- Non, pas moi, répondit le plus jeune en secouant la tête. Mais Neville et Luna sont dans un sale état et je crois que Ginny est encore sous le choc.

- Pardon ? S'exclama Fred. Ginny s'est battue aussi ?

- Tu crois sincèrement qu'elle serait resté sans rien faire pendant qu'on était en plein combat contre des mangemorts ? »

Fred sembla réfléchir un instant puis il secoua la tête en souriant.

« Non tu as raison. J'aurais dut le savoir. Elle serait devenus folle.

- Enfin si elle va bien c'est tout ce qui compte, conclut George. Et lui ? Questionna-t-il en montrant Bill d'un mouvement de tête.

- Comme tu vois, marmonna Ron. Sa rencontre avec Greyback ne lui a pas fait que du bien. Fleure m'a dit qu'il allait se réveiller. La potion de sommeil que lui a donné Madame Pomfresh devrait bientôt cesser de faire effet.

- Et où est Ginny ? »

Ron montra sa sœur qui parlait avec Neville et Luna et les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers elle. Le rouquin reporta son regard sur son frère aîné et soupira. Il se sentait affreusement mal. Autant que quand Ginny avait été enlevé par Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom. S'était la même angoisse que celle de ne pas savoir ce qu'est devenu quelqu'un que l'on aime. Bien sûr, la situation n'était pas pareil mais finalement cela revenait au même. Ron ne savait pas où était Bill. Il ne savait pas s'il se tenait encore devant lui où si s'était un inconnu qui avait pris sa place. Il ne savait pas s'il allait retrouver son frère aîné tel qu'il le connaissait où si celui-ci ne le reconnaîtrait même pas.

Très vite, Ginny revint avec les jumeaux et, en évitant de regarder le blessé, demanda :

« Où est Fleure ?

- Je lui ai dis d'aller se reposer, répondit Ron. Elle a veillé toute la nuit et il faut qu'elle dorme aussi. Elle a prit un lit au fond de l'infirmerie pour être tranquille. »

Sans un mot, sa sœur porta enfin son regard sur Bill. Son visage sembla se détendre un peu quand elle constata que les plaies étaient en voies d'amélioration. Ron lui, songeait à Fleure. Il lui était incroyablement reconnaissant de sa réaction. Il avait craint un instant qu'elle ne soit aussi bête que les élèves de sa maison et ne soit dégoûtée. Mais pas du tout. La jeune femme avait eut un comportement exemplaire et Bill pourrait compter sur son soutient. Ce qui était un appui de taille pour son moral.

« Sa réaction m'a épaté, marmonna Fred comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de Ron. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça George. Je la croyais superficielle et nunuche, mais en fait, ce n'est pas vrai. On ne la connaissait pas vraiment.

- Je crois que je l'aime bien, marmonna Ginny.

- Encore heureux, gémit soudain la voix du blessé. Je vous signal que vous parlez de la fille qui va devenir ma femme là... »

Ron porta immédiatement son regard sur son frère et un sourire soulagé naquit sur ses lèvres. En une seule phrase, Bill avait réussit à le rassurer. Il était toujours le même. Quoi qu'il arrive il restait Bill.

Le rouquin eut soudainement une terrible envie de pleurer. De soulagement. Mais comme les jumeaux étaient là et ne manqueraient certainement pas de se foutre de lui, il camoufla son sanglot en reniflement et se frotta le nez. De leurs côtés, Ginny s'était pendue au cou de Bill, quitte à l'étrangler – cela ne semblait pas la déranger –, Fred s'était effondré sur la chaise de Fleure et George passait une main fatiguée sur son visage, comme s'il voulait en effacer toute l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentit.

« Ginny... Tu me fais mal, marmonna Bill.

- Oh pardon ! S'excusa-t-elle. Dis moi, comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai affreusement mal au crâne et j'ai l'impression que mon visage brûle. J'ai du mal à contrôler mes mouvements et chaque parties de mon corps est douloureuse... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Le cœur de Ron manqua un battement. Comment ça « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » ? Il ne se souvenait plus ? Cela voulait donc dire qu'ils devaient le lui annoncer ? Le rouquin maudit un instant ses parents de ne pas être là puis se tourna vers les jumeaux avec espoir. Après tout, ils étaient les plus vieux d'eux quatre. S'était leur rôle. Mais Fred et George se mordaient les lèvres jusqu'au sang, sans avoir l'air d'avoir envie de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Pourquoi vous dites rien ? S'inquiéta Bill. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Euh... Bill tu... Balbutia Ron sans parvenir a dire quoi que ce soit de plus.

- Je quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Dis moi Ron. »

Le rouquin se mordit la langue. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'avait pas envie d'affronter la réaction de son frère face à la vérité. Il ne se sentait pas près.

« Arrêtez de ne rien dire ! S'écria son frère aîné avec un regard affolé. Dites moi ce qu'il se passe ! S'il vous plaît...

- La vache, il t'as pas loupé cet enfoiré... »

La voix fit sursauter Ron. Il se retourna vivement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Charlie qui, un sac sur l'épaule, regardait le blessé avec l'air de quelqu'un qui va tout casser dans la minute. Celui-ci parut un instant interloqué puis son visage se fit dur.

« Qui ne m'a pas loupé ? Demanda-t-il. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Charlie ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Salut tout le monde, répondit le nouveau venus en ébouriffant Ron – qui détestait ça – au passage. Vous allez bien ? Ginny, tu n'as rien ? Non ? Tant mieux. »

Pendant que le benjamin Weasley se recoiffait en grognant pour la forme, Charlie topa dans les mains des jumeaux et serra leur sœur contre lui. Décidément, il arrivait vraiment au bon moment lui. Et comme Ron s'y attendait, son aîné tira une chaise près du lit de Bill et demanda :

« Vous pouvez nous laisser ? Je vais lui expliquer.

- M'expliquer quoi ? Hurla soudain le plus vieux du lot. Merde à la fin ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Très peu désireux d'assister à la scène, Ron s'enfuit de l'infirmerie en compagnie des jumeaux et de sa sœur. Dans le couloir il leur adressa un regard penaud et un long silence tomba.

« Viens George, s'exclama soudain Fred. On peux aller dire bonjours à Katie ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on l'a pas vus.

- Elle n'est pas en cours ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on a cours aujourd'hui ? Marmonna Ron. Cours alors que Dumbeldor est mort ?

- Non tu as raison... Admit George à mis voix. Bon ben allons la voir Fred... »

Ron sentit un froid tomber alors que ses frères s'éloignaient mais ça lui était bien égal. Il commença lui aussi à marcher en direction du parc, suivit de Ginny.

« Où sont Harry et Hermione ? Questionna-t-elle soudain.

- Il est inconsolable, répondit-il. Il est persuadé que c'est de sa faute si Dumbeldor est mort. Alors Hermione tente comme elle peut de le distraire. Mais je crois que c'est surtout de toi dont il a besoin. »

Même s'il avait toujours du mal à le digérer, il était obligé d'admettre que son meilleur ami avait bien plus besoin de la présence de sa sœur que de la sienne. Enfin finalement ça ne le dérangeait pas trop étant donné que les câlins n'avaient jamais été son truc. Sauf peut-être avec...

« On va le voir alors ? Demanda Ginny.

- Allons-y. »


	3. Esperons qu'il a gardé ses deux neurones

Rapidement, Fred posa ses emplette sur le tapis roulant, se retenant à grand peine d'observer de plus près le fonctionnement de cet instrument bizarre. S'était incroyable comment les moldus se débrouillaient sans la magie ! Mais il résista à son envie et sourit à la caissière.

Il avait été obligé de venir dans le Londres moldu pour se procurer les éléments de leur prochain produit à savoir des piles, des boites de conserve et du papier toilette. Cette invention allait faire un tabac !

« Jeune homme ? Vous oubliez votre monnaie.

- Ah ouai c'est vrai ! Merci mademoiselle. »

Avec un sourire enjôleur, Fred récupéra les quelques pièce que lui tendait la jeune femme de la caisse et se détourna. Il sourit un instant en l'entendant balbutier avec gêne et sortit de la boutique. Une fois dans la rue, il répartit ses achats sous les bras et prit rapidement le chemin du Londres magique. Il ne pouvait pas laisser George seul trop longtemps avec les clients sous peine de se faire tuer. Bien sûr il y avait Vérity mais tout de même.

Quand il arriva sur le chemin de traverse il soupira de soulagement. Il avait beau être étonné tout les jours par l'intelligence des moldus, il était tout de même bien plus à l'aise du côté magique de la ville où tout le monde où presque le connaissait. Et il savourait chaque sourire que lui adressait les enfants. Lui, s'était surtout pour ça qu'il s'était lancé dans les farces. Pour faire rire les gens. De quoi avaient-ils plus besoin que de rire en cette période de guerre ?

Il répondait donc à chaque salut avec enthousiasme et un clin d'œil en plus si s'était une jolie fille. Mais il ne ralentissait pas le pas. Il n'était pas suicidaire et ne tenait absolument pas à affronter son frère en colère. George, tout comme Ginny, ressemblait affreusement à leur mère quand il était en pétards. S'en était effrayant.

Ce fut donc presque en courant qu'il pénétra dans la boutique. Mais il s'arrêta tout de suite. La première chose qui le marqua, fut l'absence de clients. La seconde, le flacon brisé sur le sol à ses pieds. Et la dernière, le visage de George. Son jumeau avait le visage crispé de rage et serrait dans sa main un bout de papier. Il regardait le plafond, tentant de toute évidence, de maîtriser ses nerfs.

« Hey, Forge... Fais pas cette tête là tu me fais peur, plaisanta Fred en posant ses achat sur le comptoir. Qu'est ce qu'il...

- Gred, Dumbeldor est mort. »

Un long silence passa. Long silence pendant lequel Fred lutta pour reprendre sa respiration. George plaisantait, s'était obligé. Dumbeldor ne pouvait pas être mort. Il était immortel. Et puis surtout, pourquoi ? Comment ?

« Tu déconne, articula-t-il difficilement.

- Pas du tout, répliqua George d'une voix froide. Il a été tué hier par Rogue. Les mangemorts étaient à Poudlard et se sont battu contre l'Ordre. Bill a été blessé.

- Quoi ? Comment va-t-il ? »

À présent, le cœur de Fred battait à cent à l'heure. Plus rien ne pouvait désormais le calmer hormis savoir son frère hors de danger. Il s'agrippa au comptoir et fixa son jumeau dans les yeux.

« Papa et Maman nous ont envoyés un hibou, expliqua George. Bill se battait avec un mangemort quand... Quand Greyback lui est tombé dessus.

- Greyback... Balbutia Fred, comprenant tout ce que cela impliquait. Mais ce n'était pas la pleine lune hier ! Il n'était même pas transformé pas vrai ?

- Il peut se transformer en dehors des pleines lunes, répondit lentement George en fermant les yeux. Il a griffé Bill qui s'est illico évanouit... Lupin dit qu'on ne peux pas savoir comment il va réagir. On ne peux même pas être sûr qu'il sera toujours Bill.

- C'est pas vrai... »

Fred se laissa tomber sur une chaise, incapable de dire autre chose. Bill n'était pas seulement blessé, il était mutilé à vie. Plus rien ne serait jamais pareil pour lui. S'était pire que tout.

« On doit y aller, dit George.

- Où ça ?

- À Poudlard. On doit le voir.

- Mais on ne peux pas fermer la boutique comme ça... », protesta faiblement Fred.

À la vérité, il n'était pas sûr de supporter la vue de son frère. Non pas que son nouveau statut change quelque chose à l'affection qu'il lui portait mais... Si réellement Bill ne les reconnaissait plus, il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à tenir le choc.

« On a tout les droits quand il s'agit de notre famille, répliqua George d'une voix acide. C'est de Bill dont on parle. On doit être là pour lui.

- Comment a réagit Fleure ? »

Parce que si en plus la jeune femme annulait le mariage à cause de ça, leur frère aîné pouvait vraiment perdre la tête. Jamais Fred n'avait vu Bill aussi amoureux. Si Fleure le lâchait maintenant, qui sait comment il réagirait.

Le visage de George se radoucit enfin et il s'accorda même un petit sourire.

« Elle a été épatante. Elle a viré maman du chevet de Bill en protestant que s'était à elle de s'occuper de son mari.

- T'es sérieux ?

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? » Répliqua George en perdant tout de suite son sourire.

Fred secoua la tête. Évidemment que non. Ça n'était pas le moment de plaisanter. Il se redressa enfin et hocha la tête.

« Tu as raison, on y va. Verity ! »

Dans la seconde, leur charmante assistante apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle adressa un sourire désolé à Fred.

« Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, lui affirma-t-elle. Il va se remettre Fred tu vas voir. Il ne faut pas vous en faire !

- Tu es gentille... Sourit faiblement George. On peut te laisser la boutique ? Elle est fermée pour aujourd'hui. On va à Poudlard.

Pas de problèmes George, j'assure ! » S'exclama la jeune femme avec un rire forcé.

Fred sourit à son amie puis suivit son frère qui sortait déjà. Ils transplanèrent immédiatement à la limite des protections de Poudlard, derrière la tête de sanglier.

Dans les rues de Près-au-lard, Fred ne manqua pas de remarquer les coup d'œil inquisiteur qui lui lançait la plupart des élèves qu'ils croisaient.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? S'énerva-t-il finalement quand une petite Serdaigle de deuxième année lui lança un regard un peu trop appuyé.

- Vous ressemblez beaucoup au demi loup-garou. », répondit-elle avec une grimace de dégoût.

Fred n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que George avait déjà attrapé la gamine au collet et la soulevait de terre sous les cris hystérique de ses deux camarades.

« Je t'interdit de parler de mon frère comme ça, sale morveuse ! S'écria-t-il en le secouant violemment.

- George ! Lâche-la, tu lui fais mal ! »

Obéissant à l'ordre de son jumeau, le rouquin laissa tomber la petite dans l'herbe. Celle-ci hoquetait de peur mais pas instant il ne vint à Fred l'envie de la consoler. Il se contenta de lui tourner le dos en silence, en entraînant son frère vers le château.

« Je les déteste, marmonna George. Ils sont tous là à nous regarder comme si on était des bêtes de foires ! Mais Bill est un être humain ! Au même titre qu'eux tous !

- Arrête de t'énerver pour rien Forge, répliqua Fred. Bill est un demi loup-garou maintenant. Et à cause de ça il va falloir faire face à la discrimination racial. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Les loup-garou, les gobelins, les elfes de maison, les centaures, ils ont tous le droit à ça. Et nous on va devoir s'habituer.

- Le prochain qui parle de Bill avec ce ton suffisant je le tue. », marmonna son jumeau.

Trouvant inutile de rajouter quoi que ce soit, Fred garda le silence et entraîna son frère vers l'infirmerie. Il évita les couloirs trop fréquentés de l'école, n'étant pas certain de parvenir à garder le contrôle de ses nerfs s'ils retombaient sur des gamins aussi stupide que cette petite.

« Harry doit être effondré, remarqua soudain George.

- Ça tu l'as dit... Répondit Fred. Mais Ron, Ginny et Hermione sont là pour son moral.

- Je ne sais pas si Ron va bien, marmonna son frère.

- Quoi ? Parce qu'il s'est battu lui aussi ?

- Évidemment ! Il est sûrement pas resté les bras croisé pendant que son meilleur ami risquait ça vie !

- J'aurais dut me douter qu'Harry était au milieux de cette pagaille, marmonna Fred pour lui-même. Merlin dans quel état il doit être... Et j'espère que Ron va bien. »

Mais le rouquin n'eut pas l'occasion de s'inquiéter plus que ça pour son petit frère car ils avaient à peine poussés la porte de l'infirmerie qu'ils avaient déjà repéré sa touffe rousse. Il était assit à côté d'un lit et non pas dans un lit ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait bien. S'approchant silencieusement, Fred eut tout le loisir d'observer le visage défiguré de son frère aîné.

Les plaies étaient régulières et horriblement gonflées. En regardant la sueur qui coulait le long du front de Bill, le rouquin sentit la colère gronder dans son cœur. Comment Greyback avait-il osé faire ça ?

« Non d'un scroutt à pétards, marmonna George. C'est pas beau à voir.

- Si je tombe sur Greyback, je jure sur Archimède qu'il finira en charpie. », affirma Fred en serrant les poings.

Ron les regarda avec un sourire tordu et les salua d'un vague signe de main.

« Salut.

- Salut Ron, répondit George. Tu t'es battu toi aussi ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

- Non, pas moi. Mais Neville et Luna sont dans un sale état et je crois que Ginny est encore sous le choc.

- Pardon ? S'exclama Fred. Ginny s'est battue aussi ?

- Tu crois sincèrement qu'elle serait restée sans rien faire pendant qu'on était en plein combat contre des mangemorts ? »

À bien y réfléchir... Non. Ginny n'aurait jamais put faire ça.

« Non tu as raison, sourit-il. J'aurais dut le savoir. Elle serait devenus folle.

- Enfin si elle va bien c'est tout ce qui compte, conclut George. Et lui ? Questionna-t-il en montrant Bill d'un mouvement de tête.

- Comme tu vois, marmonna Ron. Sa rencontre avec Greyback ne lui a pas fait que du bien. Fleure m'a dit qu'il allait se réveiller. La potion de sommeil que lui a donné Madame Pomfresh devrait bientôt cesser de faire effet.

- Et où est Ginny ? »

D'un mouvement de tête, leur jeune frère indiqua un lit, quelques mètres plus loin. Là, Ginny semblait en grande conversation avec Neville et Luna. En s'approchant, Fred et son frère entendirent la dernière question de la blonde.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Demandait-elle sur le ton de la conversation en montrant le lit de Bill du menton.

- Greyback lui est tombé sur le coin de la gueule, répondit George en s'immisçant dans la conversation.

- Y'a plus qu'a espérer que ça ne lui a pas fait perdre les deux malheureux neurones qui se battaient en duel dans son cerveau. », renchérit Fred.

Sans un mot, Ginny pivota et serra George dans ses bras. Elle semblait effondrée. Les traits tirés et des cernes sous les yeux, Fred se dit qu'elle n'avait pas dut beaucoup dormir la nuit dernière.

« Comment tu te sens ? Demanda George en rendant son étreinte à leur sœur.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser cette question, marmonna-t-elle.

- Bill est en mauvais état, mais tu t'es battu aussi, répliqua Fred. Il ne faut pas négliger les combattants, quelles que soit leurs blessures.

- Je déteste quand tu parles comme ça, grogna-t-elle. J'ai l'impression que tu sais de quoi tu parle. Et je n'ai pas envie que tu sache. »

Fred lui sourit gentiment. Il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Il n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de participer à la moindre mission au nom de l'Ordre. S'était juste des mots qu'il avait entendu prononcer par Fol œil et qu'il avait répété. Ginny n'avait donc aucun soucis à se faire. Puis il reporta son regard sur Neville et Luna et grimaça en voyant leur état. La petite blonde semblait avoir un bras cassé et le brun donnait l'impression de s'être battu en duel avec un champion de boxe thaïlandaise. Ils faisaient peur à voir.

« Dites donc, vous êtes bien amochés vous aussi... Grinça-t-il. Madame Pomfresh ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. La potion de sommeil de Bill va bientôt cesser. Il va se réveiller.

- Viens Ginny, on va le voir. », décida George en entraînant leur sœur vers le lit du blessé.

Elle ne protesta pas et ils rejoignirent rapidement Ron.

« Où est Fleure ? Demanda-t-elle en arrivant.

- Je lui ai dis d'aller se reposer, répondit leur cadet. Elle a veillé toute la nuit et il faut qu'elle dorme aussi. Elle a prit un lit au fond de l'infirmerie pour être tranquille.

- Sa réaction m'a épaté, marmonna Fred, réellement impressionné. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça George. Je la croyais superficielle et nunuche, mais en fait, ce n'est pas vrai. On ne la connaissait pas vraiment.

- Je crois que je l'aime bien, marmonna Ginny.

- Encore heureux, gémit soudain la voix du blessé. Je vous signal que vous parlez de la fille qui va devenir ma femme là... »

Comme un seul hommes, les quatre roux avaient relevé la tête, un sourire sur le visage. Fred sentit un grand poids s'envoler de ses épaules. Bill avait fait un blague. Il était toujours Bill. Même avec ces horribles cicatrices sur le visage et cette douleur dans la voix.

Fred se sentit fléchir alors que Ginny étranglait carrément Bill de soulagement et que George se massait le visage pour chasser son angoisse. Le rouquin s'affala sur la chaise qui traînait là quand Bill gémit de nouveau.

« Ginny... Tu me fais mal.

- Oh pardon ! S'excusa-t-elle. Dis moi, comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai affreusement mal au crâne et j'ai l'impression que mon visage brûle. J'ai du mal à contrôler mes mouvements et chaque parties de mon corps est douloureuse... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Le sourire qui était né sur les lèvres de Fred disparut immédiatement. Il ne se souvenait de rien ? Il ne savait donc pas ce qui lui arrivait ? Merde... Évidement, Ron et Ginny se tournèrent tout de suite vers eux pour quetter leur soutient. Mais Fred n'avait absolument pas envie d'être celui qui annoncerait à Bill qu'il était semi loup-garou ! Et George non plus apparemment. Le jumeau se demanda un instant où était Percy avant de se reprendre. Ça n'était pas non plus Percy qui le lui apprendrait.

« Pourquoi vous dites rien ? S'inquiéta le plus vieux du lot. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Euh... Bill tu... commença Ron.

- Je quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Dis moi Ron. »

Mais le benjamin se tut. Lui non plus n'y arrivait pas. Fred se leva de sa chaise et se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Pourquoi fallait-il absolument que Bill demande des explications maintenant ?

« Arrêtez de ne rien dire ! S'écria-t-il en commençant à s'affoler. Dites moi ce qu'il se passe ! S'il vous plaît...

- La vache, il t'as pas loupé cet enfoiré... »

Une déferlante de soulagement envahit le cœur de Fred à l'entente de cette voix. Décidément, Charlie choisissait bien son moment ! Le rouquin se retourna, tout sourire vers son frère aîné.

« Qui ne m'a pas loupé ? Demanda Bill après un instant d'étonnement. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Charlie ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Salut tout le monde, répondit l'intéressé en ébouriffant Ron. Vous allez bien ? Ginny, tu n'as rien ? Non ? Tant mieux. »

Il topa dans la main de Fred et de son jumeau comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient et serra Ginny contre lui. Puis il tira une chaise et fit précisément ce que les quatre plus jeunes Weasley attendaient de lui. Il pris la situation en main.

« Vous pouvez nous laisser ? Demanda-t-il. Je vais lui expliquer.

- M'expliquer quoi ? S'énerva d'un seul coup Bill. Merde à la fin ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Comme un seul homme, les jumeaux, Ron et Ginny quittèrent la pièce en courant. Fred n'avait absolument pas envie d'assister à la scène. Après un regard coupable vers les autres, il fixa un instant ses pieds en cherchant quelque chose à faire.

« Viens George, proposa-t-il après quelques secondes. On peux aller dire bonjours à Katie ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on l'a pas vus.

- Elle n'est pas en cours ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on a cours aujourd'hui ? Marmonna Ron. Cours alors que Dumbeldor est mort ?

- Non tu as raison... Admit George d'une voix coupable. Bon ben allons la voir Fred... »

Grognant à l'adresse de Ron qui avait plombé l'ambiance – qui n'était déjà pas légère –, Fred entraîna son jumeaux vers la salle commune des Gryffondor.

« J'ai du mal à réaliser que Dumbeldor soit vraiment mort, souffla George. Il semblait tellement... Tellement...

- Tellement hors d'atteinte qu'on s'imaginait que la mort elle même ne pouvait l'attraper, termina Fred sur le même ton.

- C'est ça.

- Mais ce n'était pas vrai... Il est mort... »

En entrant dans la salle commune, Fred eut de nouveau envie d'étrangler un ou deux élèves. Tous les fixaient comme s'ils étaient les créatures les plus étranges du monde. Seule Katie sembla contente de les voire.

« Fred ! George ! S'exclama-t-elle en fondant sur eux, les yeux pleins de larmes. Vous m'avez manqué !... Vous m'avez manqué... Dumbeldor...

- Tais-toi Katie, la coupa George d'une voix douce alors que Fred la serrait dans ses bras. Ça ne sert à rien de le dire à voix haute... On est au courant. »


	4. Le prochain qui l'insulte est mort

« Errol ! Ça faisait longtemps ! »

Souriant, George s'excusa auprès de sa cliente et fila récupérer le hibou – pigeon serait un nom plus approprié en terme d'intelligence – qui s'était fracassé contre la vitre de la fenêtre. Le piaf sous le bras et la lettre dans la main, il revint auprès de la jeune femme qui voulait acheter un filtre d'amour.

« Non mademoiselle. Je suis désolé mais je n'en ai plus en stock. Par contre vous pouvez en commander si vous voulez. Cela dit, un filtre d'attirance serait plus malin. Ça se ferait plus en douceur et son entourage s'en apercevrait moins. »

Ayant réussi à convaincre sa cliente, George déplia le parchemin et commença à lire alors qu'elle courait chercher ce qu'il lui avait indiqué. La lettre était très courte. Mais elle suffit à glacer le cœur du rouquin

**« Fred, George, Poudlard a été attaqué hier soir. Des mangemorts ont pénétrés l'école. L'Ordre est intervenus, mais trop tard. Dumbledor est mort ****par la main de Rogue. Et Bill a été blessé par Greyback. Il n'était pas totalement transformé et même Lupin ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer. Il se peut qu'il ne soit plus jamais le même. Votre mère est effondrée, je reste avec elle a la maison. Fleure a ****décrété qu'elle serait la seule à s'occuper de Bill. Votre frère est gravement blessé. Il est à l'infirmerie de l'école.**

**Je suis désolé. Papa. »**

En tremblant, George posa le parchemin sur le comptoir. Il déglutit difficilement et regarda Eroll qui se grattait les plumes. Poudlard, attaqué. Dumbledor, mort. Bill, blessé. Gravement blessé. Blessé à vie. Ça faisait trop à avaler d'un coup.

« Excusez-moi monsieur ? Je vous dois combien ? »

Malgré les tremblements du rouquin, la jeune femme ne semblait pas le moins du monde gênée. Elle lui sourit gentiment et il eut soudain l'envie irrationnel de la frapper. Un rapide coup d'œil à la ronde lui apprit qu'elle était la seul cliente du moment et il ne prit donc pas de gants.

« Sortez.

- Pardon ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Sortez, la boutique est fermée pour la journée.

- Mais... Je veux acheter ce produit !

- Vous l'achèterez demain si nous somme ouvert ! En attendant sortez ! »

Elle sembla sur le point de protester mais quand elle croisa le regard de George, elle pâlit soudain et quitta la boutique sans un mot. À peine eut elle franchit le pas de la porte que le rouquin craqua :

« Merde ! Greyback, je vais te faire la peau ! »

Aussitôt, Verity accourut.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe George ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix effrayée.

- Mon frère s'est fait charcuté par un loup-garou ! »

Le rouquin avait hurlé en lançant le flacon de potion d'attirance contre la porte de la boutique. L'assistante disparut illico, après avoir violemment pâlit. Elle savait que quand George était dans cet état-là, rien ne pouvait le calmer à part Fred. Fred qui justement entra dans la boutique au pas de course.

Il s'arrêta tout de suite et regarda autour de lui avec étonnement. Puis il fronça les sourcils à la vue du flacon brisé et leva enfin les yeux sur George.

« Hey, Forge... Fais pas cette tête-là tu me fais peur, plaisanta-t-il en déposant ses achats. Qu'est-ce qu'il...

- Gred, Dumbeldor est mort. »

George observa la réaction de son frère, sans parvenir à calmer la rage qui bouillonnait en lui. Fred suspendit le geste qu'il était en train de faire et sembla faire un effort surhumain pour garder le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Tu déconne, marmonna-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Pas du tout, répliqua durement George. Il a été tué hier par Rogue. Les mangemorts étaient à Poudlard et se sont battu contre l'Ordre. Bill a été blessé.

- Quoi ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Papa et Maman nous ont envoyés un hibou, expliqua George. Bill se battait avec un mangemort quand... Quand Greyback lui est tombé dessus.

- Greyback... Balbutia Fred. Mais ce n'était pas la pleine lune hier ! Il n'était même pas transformé pas vrai ? »

Fred avait tout de suite compris ce que cela impliquait. Tout comme George, il avait compris qu'à présent leur frère n'était plus tout à fait humain. Les rouquins ne faisaient pas de discrimination. Ils aimaient vraiment bien Lupin. Mais merde, là il s'agissait de Bill !

« Il peut se transformer en dehors des pleines lunes, répondit George en fermant les yeux, comme pour refuser de voir la vérité. Il a griffé Bill qui s'est illico évanouit... Lupin dit qu'on ne peut pas savoir comment il va réagir. On ne peut même pas être sûr qu'il sera toujours Bill.

- C'est pas vrai... gémit Fred en s'effondrant sur une chaise.

- On doit y aller.

- Où ça ?

- À Poudlard, expliqua George. On doit le voir.

- Mais on ne peut pas fermer la boutique comme ça... » Protesta son jumeau a mis voix.

George non plus n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Voir Bill dans son lit d'infirmerie voulait dire accepter la situation, et s'il avait pu, le rouquin aurait simplement refusé de la considérer comme possible. Bill ne pouvait pas être un loup-garou. S'était juste impossible. Et pourtant...

« On a tous les droits quand il s'agit de notre famille, rétorqua-t-il sèchement pour cacher sa faiblesse. C'est de Bill dont on parle. On doit être là pour lui.

- Comment à réagit Fleure ?

- Elle a été épatante, répondit-il en s'autorisant un sourire. Elle a viré maman du chevet de Bill en protestant que s'était à elle de s'occuper de son mari.

- T'es sérieux ?

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? »

Fred baissa la tête devant l'air dur de George. Celui-ci ne voulait pas parler aussi sèchement à son jumeau, mais s'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé de maintenir l'inquiétude loin de lui.

« Tu as raison, acquiesça Fred en se levant. On y va, Verity ! »

Leur amie apparut tout de suite dans l'encadrement de la porte. George était pratiquement sûr qu'elle écoutait depuis tout à l'heure.

« Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, tenta-t-elle de les rassurer. Il va se remettre Fred tu vas voir. Il ne faut pas vous en faire !

- Tu es gentille... Sourit faiblement George. On peut te laisser la boutique ? Elle est fermée pour aujourd'hui. On va à Poudlard.

- Pas de problèmes George, j'assure ! » S'exclama la jeune femme dans un rire un peu trop strident pour être naturel.

George tourna aussitôt les talons et dès qu'il fut dans la rue, transplana pour Près-au-lard. Fred l'avait suivi et ils partirent rapidement pour Poudlard. Mais soudain, sur le chemin qui menait au château, Fred craqua et injectiva une gamine qui les observait avec attention :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Vous ressemblez beaucoup au demi-loup-garou. », répondit la gamine avec une mimique de dégoût.

La réaction de George fut immédiate. Jusque-là il ne l'avait pas remarqué, bien trop occupé à songer à son aîné mais à présent, il s'apercevait que beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard les regardaient avec trop d'intérêt. Et cette gamine qui se permettait de paraître dégoûtée en parlant de Bill ! S'en était trop. Il la saisit par le devant de la robe et la souleva littéralement de terre. Elle était quoi... en deuxième année ? Un poids de plume.

« Je t'interdit de parler de mon frère comme ça, sale morveuse ! Hurla-t-il en la secouant comme un prunier.

- George ! S'écria Fred. Lâche-la, tu lui fais mal ! »

Parce que son jumeau venait de le lui ordonner, George lâcha la petite. Fred lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena loin d'elle.

« Je les déteste, marmonna George. Ils sont tous là à nous regarder comme si on était des bêtes de foires ! Mais Bill est un être humain ! Au même titre qu'eux tous !

- Arrête de t'énerver pour rien Forge, répliqua son jumeau. Bill est un demi-loup-garou maintenant. Et à cause de ça il va falloir faire face à la discrimination raciale. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Les loups-garous, les gobelins, les elfes de maison, les centaures, ils ont tous le droit à ça. Et nous on va devoir s'habituer.

- Le prochain qui parle de Bill avec ce ton suffisant je le tue. », asséna George avec force.

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'infirmerie et le rouquin se surpris soudain à penser à Harry. S'était sans doute celui qui, parmi tous les élèves de Poudlard, était le plus attaché à Dumbledor.

« Harry doit être effondré, fit-il remarquer.

- Ça tu l'as dit... Répondit Fred. Mais Ron, Ginny et Hermione sont là pour son moral.

- Je ne sais pas si Ron va bien...

- Quoi ? Parce qu'il s'est battu lui aussi ? S'écria Fred d'une voix forte.

- Évidemment ! Il n'est sûrement pas resté les bras croisés pendant que son meilleur ami risquait ça vie ! »

Fred marmonna vaguement quelque chose mais George ne prit pas la peine de lui demander d'articuler. Ils venaient d'arriver à l'infirmerie et un simple coup d'œil lui permit de repérer leur cadet qui veillait au-dessus du lit de Bill. En s'approchant, George sentit monter la colère à la même vitesse qu'il constatait la gravité des blessures de son frère aîné.

« Non d'un scroutt à pétards, grogna-t-il en faisant sursauter Ron. C'est pas beau à voir...

- Si je tombe sur Greyback, je jure sur Archimède qu'il finira en charpie, affirma Fred d'une voix blanche de rage.

- Salut, se contenta de répondre Ron avec un pauvre sourire et un vague signe de main.

- Salut Ron, sourit doucement George. Tu t'es battu toi aussi ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

- Non, pas moi. Mais Neville et Luna sont dans un sale état et je crois que Ginny est encore sous le choc.

- Pardon ? S'exclama Fred. Ginny s'est battue aussi ?

- Tu crois sincèrement qu'elle serait restée sans rien faire pendant qu'on était en plein combat contre des mangemorts ? »

George n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour connaître la réponse. Et elle était négative. Ginny n'aurait jamais supporté ça.

« Non tu as raison, répondit d'ailleurs Fred. J'aurais dut le savoir. Elle serait devenue folle.

- Enfin, si elle va bien c'est tout ce qui compte, soupira George. Et lui ? » Demanda-t-il en montrant leur frère aîné du menton.

À présent, son inquiétude ne se focalisait plus que sur Bill. Bill et ses plaies suppurantes et régulières que lui avait infligées le mangemort.

« Comme tu vois, marmonna Ron. Sa rencontre avec Greyback ne lui a pas fait que du bien. Fleure m'a dit qu'il allait se réveiller. La potion de sommeil que lui a donné Madame Pomfresh devrait bientôt cesser de faire effet.

- Et où est Ginny ? » Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

D'un mouvement de tête, Ron leur indiqua le fond de la salle où ils pouvaient effectivement voir Ginny parler avec Neville et Luna. George décida de s'incruster dans la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demandait la petite Serdaigle à la rouquine avec un mouvement de tête vers le lit de Bill.

- Greyback lui est tombé sur le coin de la gueule, répondit-il à la place de sa sœur.

- Y'a plus qu'à espérer que ça ne lui a pas fait perdre les deux malheureux neurones qui se battaient en duel dans son cerveau. », ajouta Fred.

Sans un mot, Ginny se retourna et entoura George de ses bras. Celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte avec force, comprenant rien que part son visage qu'elle était morte d'inquiétude.

« Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser cette question, marmonna-t-elle.

- Bill est en mauvais état, mais tu t'es battu aussi, répliqua Fred. Il ne faut pas négliger les combattants, quelles que soit leurs blessures.

- Je déteste quand tu parles comme ça, grogna-t-elle à son adresse. J'ai l'impression que tu sais de quoi tu parles. Et je n'ai pas envie que tu sache. »

Fred eut un sourire, puis regarda Neville et Luna avec une grimace.

« Dites donc, vous êtes bien amochés vous aussi... Madame Pomfresh ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. La potion de sommeil de Bill va bientôt cesser. Il va se réveiller.

- Viens Ginny, on va le voir. », décida George en entraînant leur sœur vers le lit de leur frère aîné.

Il ne lui laissa pas vraiment le choix, et elle ne protesta pas. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous très vite autour de Bill, qui dormait toujours.

« Où est Fleure ? Demanda Ginny en évitant de regarder leur aîné.

- Je lui ai dit d'aller se reposer, répondit Ron. Elle a veillé toute la nuit et il faut qu'elle dorme aussi. Elle a pris un lit au fond de l'infirmerie pour être tranquille.

- Sa réaction m'a épaté, marmonna Fred. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça George avec conviction. Je la croyais superficielle et nunuche, mais en fait, ce n'est pas vrai. On ne la connaissait pas vraiment.

- Je crois que je l'aime bien, marmonna Ginny.

- Encore heureux, gémit soudain la voix du blessé. Je vous signale que vous parlez de la fille qui va devenir ma femme là... »

À cette simple phrase, George s'était soudainement sentit plus léger. Il regarda Bill avec soulagement, heureux qu'il soit toujours son frère, et non un inconnu qui ne les reconnaissait pas.

Ginny s'était pendu à son cou, se foutant totalement – de toute évidence – de véritablement tuer leur frère aîné alors que Fred s'était affalé dans une chaise et que Ron cachait avec difficulté son envie de pleurer. George lui, posa une main sur son visage pour faire comme son cadet, mais de façon plus subtile.

« Ginny... Tu me fais mal, gémi soudain Bill.

- Oh pardon ! S'excusa-t-elle. Dis-moi, comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai affreusement mal au crâne et j'ai l'impression que mon visage brûle. J'ai du mal à contrôler mes mouvements et chaque parties de mon corps est douloureuse... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Aïe... La question qu'il ne fallait pas. Bill ne se souvenait de rien. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il fallait lui expliquer. Lui expliquer qu'à partir de maintenant, il aurait au moins une fois par mois des moments d'absence pendant lesquels il deviendrait une bête folle furieuse susceptible de tuer des gens. Génial...

George capta bien les regards affolés de ses cadets mais il ne tenait absolument pas, tout comme Fred apparemment, à être celui qui expliquerait tout ça à son frère aîné. Frère aîné qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Pourquoi vous dites rien ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix mal maîtrisé. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Euh... Bill tu... tenta Ron.

- Je quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Dis-moi Ron. »

Mais le benjamin Weasley se tût. À dix-sept ans, on a encore du mal à accepter tous les rôles. George pouvait bien le comprendre puisqu'il en avait dix-neuf et qu'il refusait aussi de jouer celui-là.

« Arrêtez de ne rien dire ! S'écria Bill en s'affolant. Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe ! S'il vous plaît...

- La vache, il t'a pas loupé cet enfoiré... »

Le cœur de George loupa un battement. Ça n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas arriver pile poil au bon moment, ce serait un miracle ! Et pourtant, quand il se retourna et qu'il identifia Charlie, George se promis de rendre hommage au moins une fois à Merlin, Viviane et Archimède autrement que par des jurons. Bill regarda un instant leur frère – on pourrait l'appeler un revenant car ça faisait quand même un an qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu – d'un regard interloqué puis reprit son masque d'inquiétude.

« Qui ne m'a pas loupé ? Demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Charlie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Salut tout le monde, répondit l'intéressé en ébouriffant Ron. Vous allez bien ? Ginny, tu n'as rien ? Non ? Tant mieux. »

Après avoir topé dans les mains des jumeaux et serré Ginny contre lui, Charlie fit quelque chose que George ne pourrait jamais oublier. Il prit en charge la nouvelle à annoncer.

« Vous pouvez nous laisser ? Demanda-t-il en tirant une chaise près du lit. Je vais lui expliquer.

- M'expliquer quoi ? S'énerva soudainement Bill. Merde à la fin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

D'un vif mouvement des talons et grâce à la vitesse de ses jambes, George fuit rapidement la pièce. Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'assister à la scène merci bien. Se sentant tout de même un peu coupable, il lança un regard penaud à ses frères et sœur quand ils furent dans le couloir. Puis le silence s'installa.

« Viens George, proposa soudain Fred. On peut aller dire bonjours à Katie ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on l'a pas vu.

- Elle n'est pas en cours ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on a cours aujourd'hui ? Marmonna Ron. Cours alors que Dumbeldor est mort ?

- Non tu as raison... Admit George en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile. Bon ben allons la voir Fred... »

Ce fut d'un pas traînant qu'il suivit son jumeau. Comment avait-il put oublier ? Comment avait-il put oublier que le plus grand directeur que Poudlard n'ait jamais eut était mort la veille pour défendre l'école?

« J'ai du mal à réaliser que Dumbeldor soit vraiment mort, souffla-t-il au bout de quelques minutes. Il semblait tellement... Tellement...

- Tellement hors d'atteinte qu'on s'imaginait que la mort elle-même ne pouvait l'attraper, termina son jumeau comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

- C'est ça.

- Mais ce n'était pas vrai... Il est mort... »

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, George ne pensa même pas aux regards curieux des élèves. Il ne pensa même pas à ceux qui leur jetaient des regards dégoûtés. Ceux-là n'étaient que des imbéciles, doublés de racistes. Il ne songea qu'à Katie. Sinon il aurait pété un câble et frappé plus d'une personne.

« Fred ! George ! S'exclama celle qu'il voulait voir en leur fonçant dessus. Vous m'avez manqué !... Vous m'avez manqué... Dumbeldor...

- Tais-toi Katie, la coupa George d'une voix douce alors que Fred la serrait dans ses bras. Ça ne sert à rien de le dire à voix haute... On est au courant. »


	5. Il t'a pas loupé l'enfoiré

**Comme on attaque mes deux personnages préférés, il y a forcément un peu plus de sentiments pour Charlie et Bill. Excusez moi ^^'**

* * *

D'un petit mouvement d'épaule, Charlie déplaça son sac. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres quand il se redressa. Cela faisait quoi... Six ans qu'il n'avait pas vu Poudlard ? Pas grand-chose, songea-t-il en pensant à tous ceux qui ne revoyaient jamais l'école. Mais lui s'était promis de revenir. La dernière fois qu'il avait tourné le dos au château, il s'était promis qu'à n'importe quel prix, ça ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'il verrait sa deuxième maison.

Parole tenue. Mais pour le coup, il aurait largement préféré ne pas devoir venir aujourd'hui. Car s'il était là, s'était seulement parce que Bill était gravement blessé.

À cette pensée le sourire de Charlie se fana. Oui, s'il était là, s'était uniquement car il avait reçus la veille un patronus de ses parents lui annonçant la mort de Dumbeldor et... Et la blessure de son frère aîné par un loup-garou.

Le rouquin serra les poings avec rage, luttant contre l'envie de partir immédiatement à la recherche de Greyback. Ce sale boursouflet avait contaminé Bill. Depuis maintenant 24h son frère luttait contre la perversion de son sang.

« Excusez-moi monsieur. »

Tiré de ses pensées, Charlie regarda le garçon qui se tenait devant lui. Celui-ci ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ans et l'observait avec un mélange de crainte et de curiosité, un appareil photo autour du cou.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le rouquin s'en parvenir à effacer totalement la colère de sa voix.

- Euh... Je... Excusez-moi, bafouilla le jeune Gryffondor. Je... Je me demandais si vous étiez le frère de Ron Weasley.

- Oui, acquiesça Charlie. Oui, Ron est mon frère pourquoi ?

- Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup... Euh... À propos de votre frère...

- Lequel ? Demanda le rouquin avec une pointe d'amusement.

- Euh... Le... Le demi-loup-garou... »

Aussitôt, le dresseur de dragon perdit le sourire. Le quoi ? Depuis quand différenciait-on ses frères par leurs statuts ? Bill n'était pas un demi-loup-garou. Enfin si mais il était surtout Bill Weasley, briseur de sorts pour Gringotts et s'était ça le plus important.

« Son nom, c'est Bill, grogna-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

- Oui... Excusez-moi c'est juste que Ron a tellement de frères que je n'arrive pas à retenir tous les noms... Donc à propos de Bill... J'ai eu Lupin il y a trois ans comme professeur. Je sais que beaucoup de gens n'aime pas les créatures magiques mais je voudrais que vous sachiez que ce n'est pas mon cas. Que monsieur Lupin soit un loup-garou m'est complètement égal ! C'est le meilleur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal que j'ai jamais eu !

- Quel rapport avec mon frère ? S'étonna Charlie, qui commençait à apprécier ce gamin.

- Bill reste Bill. Qu'il soit un loup-garou n'y change rien. Moi je suis un sang mêlé. Beaucoup de monde se moque de moi à cause de ça à l'école. Et encore je suis pas à plaindre par rapport aux nés-moldus. Enfin finalement c'est un peu la même chose qu'il se passera avec votre frère. Je n'oserais jamais dire ça à Ron parce qu'il fait peur quand il est en colère mais vous je ne vous connais pas alors c'est plus simple. Bill n'est pas tout seul. Dans tous les cas il y a des gens comme lui. Il faut qu'il le sache. Vous pourrez le lui dire ? »

Charlie avait beaucoup de mal à saisir pourquoi le gamin n'en parlait pas lui-même à son frère aîné mais il était touché par son intention. Surtout qu'il était évident que Bill aurait besoin de tous les soutient possibles.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-il au garçon avec un sourire.

- Colin Crivey.

- Très bien Colin. Je lui ferais parvenir le message. Maintenant excuse-moi, mais il faut que j'y aille. »

En lui rendant son sourire, le gamin s'écarta. Charlie le salua et continua son chemin. L'intervention du garçon avait quelque peu calmé ses envies de meurtres immédiats et il était dans de bien meilleurs dispositions pour retrouver sa famille. Après tout, ça faisait maintenant un an qu'il ne les avait pas vus. Un an qu'il était coincé à la réserve, sans possibilité de congés. Même pas pour les fêtes ! Et la première fois qu'il avait le droit de rentrer chez lui depuis tout ce temps, s'était pour une seule journée afin de voir son frère aîné gravement blessé. Bonjours les vacances...

De nouveau, Charlie sentit la colère gronder en songeant à Bill. Mais il s'obligea au calme et marcha rapidement vers l'infirmerie. Là, il n'eut besoin que d'un coup d'œil pour repérer ses frères et sœur. Ils étaient tous là. Enfin... presque tous là. Il manquait Percy évidemment.

Ils lui tournaient tous le dos hormis Bill qui était bien trop occupé à s'agiter pour remarquer son cadet. Charlie s'approcha rapidement et entendit la fin de la conversation avant d'apercevoir son aîné.

« Arrêtez de ne rien dire ! Criait-il avec affolement. Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe ! S'il vous plaît...

- La vache, grogna Charlie d'une voix blanche. Il t'a pas loupé cet enfoiré... »

Le rouquin eut un mal fou à se contrôler pour ne pas faire exploser quelque chose dans la seconde. Le visage de Bill était méconnaissable. D'affreuses cicatrices partaient de sa tempe pour finir sous son menton à l'opposé. Elles étaient affreusement rouges et gonflées, rendant le blessé presque hideux à regarder. Bien sûr, Charlie savait qu'elles allaient cicatriser et pâlir avec le temps. Mais elles seraient toujours là. Toujours. Comment Greyback avait-il osé faire ça à son frère ? Il n'avait vraiment pas peur des représailles.

En entendant sa voix, tous avaient levé les yeux vers lui. Les jumeaux le regardaient avec un soulagement non dissimulé quand les yeux de Ron et Ginny brillaient de reconnaissance. Mais Charlie ne voyait que Bill. Où que ce qu'il reconnaissait de Bill. Ses yeux à lui. Ceux qui brillaient de surprise et de peur.

« Qui ne m'a pas loupé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui sembla terrifiée au dresseur de dragon. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Charlie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Ainsi il ne se souvenait de rien ? S'était donc là la raison de son affolement et de l'embarra des autres. Charlie sourit en songeant que malgré leurs tailles, les quatre plus jeunes Weasley n'étaient encore que des gamins finalement. C'était fou ce qu'ils avaient grandi ! Du moins Ron et Ginny. Bref... Il allait pouvoir exécuter son rôle de grand frère pour une fois. Rôle qu'il n'avait pas l'occasion de tenir souvent.

« Salut tout le monde, sourit-t-il en ébouriffant le plus jeune de ses frères au passage – il savait très bien qu'il détestait ça et en profitait largement –. Vous allez bien ? Ginny, tu n'as rien ? Non ? Tant mieux. »

Il tendit joyeusement ses mains aux jumeaux qui tapèrent vivement dedans avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Une tape vers le bas, une vers le haut, un coup de poing sur celui de l'autre et un coup sur le front. Merlin que ça lui avait manqué ! Il agrandit un peu plus son sourire et serra Ginny contre lui. Ils lui avaient tous manqué !

Puis il se tourna vers Bill qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerf et tira une chaise près de lui.

« Vous pouvez nous laisser ? Demanda-t-il à ses frères et sœur en reprenant son sérieux. Je vais lui expliquer.

- M'expliquer quoi ? Hurla brusquement Bill, perdant le contrôle. Merde à la fin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Alors que les plus jeunes s'enfuyaient presque de la pièce, Charlie regarda son aîné plus en détail. Aucun doute possible, s'était bien la flamme de la douleur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Ajoutez cela la peur qui semblait suinter de tous les pores de sa peau et le rouquin n'eut plus qu'une envie : courir chercher Greyback pour le mettre en morceau.

« Charlie, s'il te plaît, le supplia Bill. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

- T'as vu comment Ron a grandi ? Questionna le cadet en évitant la question. J'en reviens pas ! Il est presque aussi grand que toi maintenant !

- Charlie...

- Et Ginny ? Elle devient de plus en plus belle ! Il paraît qu'elle sort avec Harry Potter maintenant ? Il faudrait peut-être que je le rencontre lui un jour... C'est quand même le meilleur ami de Ron.

- Charlie !...

- Et les jumeaux ! On entend parler de leurs produits jusque dans la réserve ! J'ai du mal à me rendre compte de...

- Ferme-la ! »

Le hurlement de Bill enfin réussit à arrêter Charlie et celui-ci constata avec satisfaction que ce n'était plus de la peur mais de la colère qui brillait dans les yeux de son frère.

« Ah ben quand même, sourit-il. T'en a mis du temps à réagir !

- Je... Balbutia son frère qui semblait ne plus rien comprendre à ce que il lui disait. Bon... Reprenons depuis le début, grogna-t-il ensuite. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être à la réserve ! Si tu es là, j'en déduis que je suis gravement blessé. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai déjà répondus à cette question !

- Et ben répète, j'étais pas là. »

Bill souffla un bon coup, apparemment excédé par le comportement de son cadet.

« J'ai un mal de crâne à se taper la tête contre les murs, mon visage me fait affreusement mal, j'arrive pas à contrôler mon corps et chaque mouvements que j'essaye de faire décuple la douleur. C'est bon ? T'as compris ? Maintenant arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi ce qu'il m'arrive !

- Ok, capitula Charlie. Mais promet moi de ne pas crier.

- Si tu continues comme ça je vais te foutre un pain, le menaça Bill d'une voix pleine de colère.

- Encore faudrait-il que tu arrives à tendre le bras. », railla Charlie.

Il ne récolta qu'un grognement de la part de son frère aîné et eut un sourire sardonique. Mais cela ne servait qu'à cacher l'angoisse qui montait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du moment fatidique. Il décida alors de retirer rapidement le pansement.

« Bill... Si tu as mal au visage c'est parce que Greyback t'as griffé. Attend ! Ne panique pas ! Écoute-moi ! S'écria-t-il alors que son frère perdait le peu de couleur qu'il avait jusque-là et s'agrippait à son matelas comme si le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds. Bill ! Écoute-moi ! Répéta-t-il en lui attrapant la main. Ça ne change rien pour nous ! Tu m'entends ? Bill ? Madame Pomfresh ! Madame Pomfresh ! »

Charlie regarda autour de lui avec une panique croissante. Son frère était de plus en plus pâle si s'était possible et ses plaies n'en paraissaient que plus rouges. Il avait les yeux fixés devant lui, comme s'il ne voyait absolument plus rien de ce qui l'entourait et Charlie n'arrivait pas à le faire revenir à la réalité. Alors que l'infirmière arrivait en courant, Charlie attrapa le visage de Bill dans ses mains et le força à le regarder.

« Bill ! C'est moi, c'est Charlie ! Respire à fond mon vieux ! S'il te plaît reste avec moi. Nous on s'en fout tu sais que tu sois un loup-garou où pas ! On sera toujours là pour toi ! Bill ! Répéta-t-il en collant son front contre le sien. Bill... Je suis ton frère tu te souviens ? »

Il fallait tout de suite trouver un moyen de le calmer, et rapidement. Se foutant totalement de la douleur que cela pouvait provoquer chez le blessé, Charlie continua à appuyer son front contre celui de son frère aîné qui respirait par saccades.

« Écoute-moi Bill. Écoute-moi. Tu te souviens la première fois que tu as fait de la magie ? S'était un peu avant la naissance des jumeaux. Papa me courait après pour me mettre une raclé parce que j'avais fait une bêtise. C'est à ce moment-là que tu m'as fait décollé pour ne qu'il ne m'attrape pas, tu te souviens ?

- C'est bien monsieur Weasley, l'encouragea l'infirmière qui s'agitait à côté d'eux. Continuez à lui parler, c'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'il reste avec nous. Continuez, continuez.

- Souviens-toi Bill, marmonna Charlie en fermant les yeux pour lutter contre la panique. Souviens-toi quand tu es parti à Poudlard. J'ai courus après le train jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes. S'était comme si on m'avait coupé en deux. Tu sais qu'en arrivant à l'école, la seule chose qui m'intéressait s'était d'être dans la même maison que toi ? Tu aurais été à Serpentard que ça n'aurait rien changé ! Je voulais juste être avec toi. »

Bill commençait à se clamer. Charlie éloigna son visage du sien et posa la tête de son frère sur son épaule. Sans cessé de parler, il se mit à le bercer doucement.

« Souviens-toi quand on poursuivait Miss Teigne à travers les couloirs. Quand tu as embrassé Sylvia et la tête que Maël à fait. Quand j'ai rencontré Tonks. Quand tu as été nommé Préfet-en-chef et qu'on a pu faire encore plus de bêtises, quand j'étais capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor et que j'ai chuté de mon balai. Tu étais le seul de la famille à avoir le vertige tu te souviens ? Tu ne supportais pas d'être à plus de cinq mètre de hauteur. Ça c'est un peu amélioré depuis je crois. Et notre dernière bêtise tu t'en souviens ? Bill rappelle moi la dernière connerie qu'on ait fait à Poudlard. Parle-moi, Bill...

- On a mis de la bouse de dragon dans les croquettes de Miss Teigne, marmonna le blessé d'une voix étouffée.

- S'était vous ! S'insurgea soudain Madame Pomfresh. S'était vous ! Par votre faute, Rusard a campé pendant une semaine dans mon bureau ! J'aurais dut me douter que s'était vous ! »

Bill eut un hoquet de rire dans l'épaule de Charlie et celui-ci sourit. Ça y était. Bill était de retour. Il le sera contre lui et le laissa décharger sa douleur alors que, rassérénée, madame Pomfresh les laissait pour s'occuper de deux élèves à quelques lits d'eux. Puis Charlie perdit son sourire. Son frère s'était mis à pleurer.

« Greyback hein ? Marmonna-t-il dans un sanglot. Merde... C'est vraiment irréversible ?

- Je suis désolé Bill... Murmura-t-il. Lupin dit qu'on ne peut pas savoir comment va réagir ton corps. Il faudra que tu sois très surveillé pendant quelques mois, le temps que ton cycle se stabilise.

- Mon cycle... Il sera régulier au moins pas vrai ?

- Je sais pas...

- Je ne serais pas dangereux pour mon entourage pas vrai ?

- Je sais pas...

- Vous... Vous resterez avec moi pas vrai ? »

D'un seul coup, Charlie l'éloigna de lui et planta son regard dans ses yeux pleins de larmes. Comment pouvait-il penser ça une seule seconde ?

« Bill, commença-t-il d'une voix dure. Tu crois sincèrement qu'on pourrait te laisser tomber à cause de ça ? Non mais t'es idiot où quoi ? Oui, à la réflexion t'es idiot alors je vais te le réexpliquer plus en détails. T'as vu la tête que faisait Ginny ? Et Ron ? Et les jumeaux ? Ils étaient tous morts d'inquiétude. Mais ils étaient là ! Fred et George sont venus rien que pour toi ! Je suis venu rien que pour toi ! Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard tout à l'heure, j'ai croisé un ami de Ron qui m'a assuré que tu n'étais pas seul. Même lui il le dit alors qu'il ne te connaît pas ! Alors je te le dis avec des mots et t'as pas intérêt à les oublier : On ne va certainement pas te lâcher à cause d'un quelconque changement de statut. Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de nous aussi facilement. »

Bill eut un faible sourire puis soudain, son regard s'affola de nouveau. Son souffle s'accéléra et Charlie lui serra la main.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Calme-toi s'il te plaît !

- Fleure... Est-ce que Fleure... »

Là, le cadet Weasley marqua un temps d'arrêt. Leurs parents n'avaient pas mentionnés Fleure dans leur patronus. Il ne savait absolument pas comment avait réagi la jeune femme.

Et si celle-ci avait été dégoûtée ? Comment réagirait Bill si la femme dont il était follement amoureux ne supportait même plus de le regarder ? Charlie ne connaissait pas assez Fleure pour savoir comment elle réagirait et ne pouvait donc pas rassurer son frère sans lui mentir.

Le rouquin baissa la tête et pinça les lèvres. Bill sembla se liquéfier sur place et Charlie serra sa main plus fort.

« Calmos frangin, tenta-t-il de plaisanter. Je t'ai encore rien dis.

- Charlie... Arrête de rire... Le supplia Bill. Est-ce que Fleure... Où est-elle ? Fleure... »

De nouveau, les larmes débordèrent des yeux du blessé. Il semblait réellement effondré. Charlie regarda autour de lui pour quêter n'importe quel soutient et aperçut justement le meilleur qu'il puisse trouver.

Fleure s'approchait rapidement depuis le fond de la salle et il se retint très mal de lui sauter au cou. Si elle était là, si elle avait décidé de rester là, c'est qu'elle aimait encore Bill. Charlie se sentit d'un seul coup beaucoup plus léger. Il se tourna vers son frère qui avait aussi aperçut la jeune femme mais qui, lui, ne semblait pas avoir fait la bonne association d'idée.

« Je crois que tu vas lui demander toi-même d'accord ? Chuchota-t-il doucement à son aîné qui regardait venir la française en pâlissant de seconde en seconde. Elle va t'expliquer ça mieux que moi. »

Il lui adressa un sourire qu'il voulait confiant et lui passa une main dans les cheveux en se levant. Il voulut aussi sourire à la jeune femme mais elle ne le regarda même pas. Elle ne regardait que Bill. Tentant d'éloigner son envie de sauter de joie, le rouquin les laissa seuls et quitta l'infirmerie.

Une fois dans le couloir, il regarda autour de lui à la recherche de ses autres frères mais ne les vit pas. Il décida donc de se rendre au Terrier, histoire de dire bonjour à ses parents.

Mais en arrivant dans le parc, il aperçut soudain une silhouette au combien connue. Elle marchait, bondissait presque, vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Charlie ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir. Il accéléra le pas et quand il arriva à sa hauteur, lui attrapa la taille et la souleva dans les airs. Elle poussa un cri strident et il éclata de rire.

« Pas très brillant pour une Auror ! Tu aurais dû me sentir venir à des kilomètres à la ronde !

- Charlie ! S'écria-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de poing quand elle l'eut reconnu. Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! Je suis entraînée à percevoir les sentiments négatifs ! Je pouvais pas te sentir venir !

- Mouai... n'empêche que t'étais plus réactive à l'école. »

Il lui sourit largement et elle consentit à laisser tomber sa fausse mauvaise humeur. Elle lui sauta dans les bras et il la serra avec chaleur. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu ? Elle, sa meilleure amie ? Une éternité lui semblait-il.

« Merlin que tu m'as manqué Tonks... »

* * *

**Voilaaaa ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! Comme vous pouvez le deviner, le prochain est le point de vus de Bill et après, ben c'est finit :) Un petit commentaire ?**


	6. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive à la fin !

**Et voilà le point de vus de mon perso préféré de la vie préféré ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! :D et puis sinon bah m'en fiche na ! Moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire .**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

D'abords, Bill se trouva dans le noir. Le noir complet. Pas seulement visuel, mais aussi audio et tactile. Il ne ressentait rien, ne pensait à rien. Ou plutôt si, il pensait qu'il ne pensait à rien. Enfin bref, s'était compliqué.

Puis, il y eut la douleur. Elle vint progressivement. Une toute petite douleur d'abords, comme celle que l'on ressent quand on se griffe. Elle ne fait pas vraiment mal, mais est désagréable. Puis une douleur plus sourdre. Comme lorsqu'on se cogne le genou contre le coin d'une table. Douleur fulgurante, mais terrible. Et enfin, il n'y eut plus que la douleur.

Finalement il comprit qu'il n'y avait eu que la douleur depuis le début mais qu'il ne s'en était pas aperçut tout de suite. Comme s'il se réveillait peu à peu. Sauf qu'il avait plutôt l'impression de plonger en plein cauchemar. Plus il reprenait le contrôle de ses sens, plus il souffrait. Autant dire qu'il souffrait de plus en plus.

Et soudain, il entendit des voix. Des voix qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre distinctement, ni même à identifier. Mais elles étaient bien là. Elles étaient plusieurs et de toute évidence, au-dessus de lui. Bill comprit alors où il était.

Il était à Poudlard. Sans doute à l'infirmerie. Et les voix qu'il entendait, s'était certainement celles de Maël et Charlie. Ah mais il y avait une fille aussi, peut-être Sylvia. Où Tonks. En tout cas s'étaient des amis. Il tenta de se concentrer pour comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.

« Où... Fleure ? Demanda la voix féminine.

- Je lui... reposer... veillé toute la nuit... dorme aussi. », répondit un homme.

Fleure? Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire ici ? Il ne la connaissait même pas quand il était à Poudlard ! Mais alors, peut-être qu'il n'était pas à Poudlard ? Où était-il dans ce cas ?

« Elle prit... au fond... être tranquille. », reprit la voix masculine.

Soudain, Bill l'identifia. Ron ! S'était Ron ! Et la fille, s'était Ginny ! Dans ce cas, il était réellement à Poudlard puisque ses benjamins étaient toujours en âge d'être à l'école. Mais pourquoi diable était-il, lui, à l'infirmerie ?!

Alors que les autres reprenaient leur discutions, Bill tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs. Il y avait eu une alerte la veille. L'Ordre avait été appelé d'urgence au château. Bill faisait partit des effectifs. Avec Tonks et Lupin. Ils étaient arrivés et il y avait des mangemorts... Ginny, Ron et quelques élèves étaient déjà en train de se battre. Bill avait engagé le combat, avait abattu un ennemi, s'était tourné vers un autre et... Une douleur infernale comme celle qu'il ressentait maintenant, un voile rouge et puis plus rien. En gros, il n'était pas plus avancé. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Il se reconcentra sur la discutions en cour et décida qu'il était temps de refaire surface.

« Je crois que je l'aime bien. », entendit-il marmonner Ginny.

Supposant qu'ils parlaient toujours de Fleure, Bill se força à sourire.

« Encore heureux, plaisanta-t-il en gémissant de douleur. Je vous signale que vous parlez de la fille qui va devenir ma femme, là. »

En ouvrant les yeux, il constata qu'en plus de sa sœur et de Ron, les jumeaux étaient là aussi. Ils relevèrent tous la tête vers lui et Bill eut l'impression qu'en une seule phrase, il était devenu le sauveur de l'humanité.

Ron renifla bruyamment, les yeux humides de larmes, Fred s'effondra sur une chaise avec une non-élégance à toute épreuve et George passa une main sur son visage comme s'il voulait carrément effacer ses traits de sa peau. Quand à Ginny, elle sembla décider que puisque son frère n'était pas mort, elle se devait de l'achever.

« Ginny... Tu me fais mal, gémit-il quand elle se pendit à son cou.

- Oh pardon ! S'excusa-t-elle en se soulevant un peu mais sans le lâcher. Dis-moi, comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai affreusement mal au crâne et j'ai l'impression que mon visage brûle. J'ai du mal à contrôler mes mouvements et chaque parties de mon corps est douloureuse... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Cette dernière question fut plus efficace que la demande auparavant car elle se redressa tout de suite et fuit son regard. Comme Ron et les jumeaux.

Bill sentit une petite boule se former dans sa gorge. Ça n'est pas bon signe du tout quand quelqu'un évite votre regard après une question.

« Pourquoi vous dites rien ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Euh... Bill tu... Commença Ron en balbutiant.

- Je quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Dis-moi Ron. »

Mais son plus jeune frère se tut. Bill commença à s'affoler. Que lui était-il donc arrivé pour que personne ne veuille le lui dire ?! Malgré la douleur que ça lui causa, il essaya de remuer chacun de ses membres pour voir si tout fonctionnait. Et tout marchait très bien. Alors quoi ?

« Arrêtez de ne rien dire ! S'écria-t-il en les regardant avec angoisse. Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe ! S'il vous plaît...

- La vache, il t'a pas loupé cet enfoiré... »

Interloqué, Bill fixa son regard sur Charlie qui le regardait avec la tête de celui qui va commettre un meurtre. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là lui ? Il aurait dut être en Roumanie ! À son travail ! Était-ce si grave pour que même Charlie vienne à son chevet ? Pour que Charlie fasse des centaines de kilomètres, juste pour le voir ?! La panique reprit alors totalement le contrôle de ses membres et sa mâchoire se crispa.

« Qui ne m'a pas loupé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Charlie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Salut tout le monde, salua le chasseur de dragon sans prendre garde à la question de Bill. Vous allez bien ? Ginny, tu n'as rien ? Non ? Tant mieux. »

Se foutant totalement de l'état de panique de son frère aîné, Charlie prit bien le temps d'ébouriffer Ron, de toper dans les mains des jumeaux et de serrer Ginny contre lui avant de daigner enfin s'occuper du cas de Bill. Il tira la chaise sur laquelle s'était effondré Fred un peu plus tôt près du lit et sourit aux autres.

« Vous pouvez nous laisser ? Leur demanda-t-il gentiment. Je vais lui expliquer.

- M'expliquer quoi ?! Hurla Bill en perdant le contrôle de sa peur. Merde à la fin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! »

Le rouquin ne regarda même pas Ginny, Ron et les jumeaux s'enfuir de la pièce. Il ne regardait que Charlie, tentant de lire dans ses yeux ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Charlie, s'il te plaît, le supplia-t-il. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

- T'as vu comment Ron a grandi ? Questionna son cadet sans répondre. J'en reviens pas ! Il est presque aussi grand que toi maintenant !

- Charlie... »

Il se foutait de lui où quoi ? Il lui demandait de lui expliquer ce que tout le monde avait peur de lui dire et lui, il lui parlait de la taille de Ron ?!

« Et Ginny ? Elle devient de plus en plus belle ! Il paraît qu'elle sort avec Harry Potter maintenant ? Il faudrait peut-être que je le rencontre lui un jour... C'est quand même le meilleur ami de Ron.

- Charlie !... »

En fait oui, il se foutait bien de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un petit frère aussi énervant ?! Aussi méchant ?!

« Et les jumeaux ! On entend parler de leurs produits jusque dans la réserve ! J'ai du mal à me rendre compte de...

- Ferme-la ! »

Ça y était. Le point de rupture avait été atteint. Le hurlement de Bill avait résonné à travers toute la salle et même les deux élèves qui discutaient tranquillement quelques lits plus loin s'étaient tût. Le rouquin regardait son frère avec une colère non dissimulée et espéra sincèrement que Charlie avait compris qu'il risquait gros s'il continuait à jouer avec ses nerfs.

Mais contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Charlie souriait à présent, presque joyeusement.

« Ah ben quand même, s'exclama-t-il. T'en a mis du temps à réagir !

- Je... Balbutia Bill avant de comprendre que Charlie attendait seulement qu'il s'énerve. Bon... Reprenons depuis le début, grogna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être à la réserve ! Si tu es là j'en déduis que je suis gravement blessé. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai déjà répondus à cette question ! S'écria le rouquin qui commençait à péter les plombs.

- Et ben répète, j'étais pas là. »

Soufflant un bon coup pour chasser son envie de le frapper, Bill répéta ce qu'il avait déjà dit aux autres.

« J'ai un mal de crâne à se taper la tête contre les murs, mon visage me fait affreusement mal, j'arrive pas à contrôler mon corps et chaque mouvements que j'essaye de faire décuple la douleur. C'est bon ? T'as compris ? Maintenant arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi ce qu'il m'arrive !

- Ok, capitula Charlie en levant ses mains devant lui. Mais promet moi de ne pas crier.

- Si tu continues comme ça je vais te foutre un pain, menaça Bill qui se sentait réellement capable de le faire.

- Encore faudrait-il que tu arrives à tendre le bras, railla Charlie avant de reprendre subitement son sérieux. Bill... Si tu as mal au visage c'est parce que Greyback t'as griffé. »

Le cœur du rouquin manqua un battement et il vit la salle tournoyer autour de lui alors que les mots prenaient tout leur sens dans ses oreilles. Il voyait bien que Charlie lui parlait en pâlissant graduellement mais il ne l'entendait plus. La seule chose qu'il parvenait à comprendre s'était que Greyback lui était tombé dessus. Greyback. Un loup-garou. Il allait devenir un loup-garou.

À côté de lui, Charlie paniquait. Il attrapa son visage dans ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder. Il semblait parler à toute vitesse mais Bill ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Il était à présent un loup-garou.

Puis soudain, Charlie appuya son front sur celui de Bill et les oreilles de celui-ci se débouchèrent.

« Écoute-moi Bill. Écoute-moi, marmonnait-il en cherchant son regard. Tu te souviens la première fois que tu as fait de la magie ? S'était un peu avant la naissance des jumeaux. Papa me courait après pour me mettre une raclé parce que j'avais fait une bêtise. C'est à ce moment-là que tu m'as fait décoller pour qu'il ne m'attrape pas, tu te souviens ? »

Madame Pomfresh dit quelque chose mais Bill ne l'entendit pas. Il n'entendait plus que Charlie. Charlie qui ferma les yeux sous l'effet de la panique.

« Souviens-toi Bill. Souviens-toi quand tu es parti à Poudlard. J'ai courus après le train jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes. S'était comme si on m'avait coupé en deux. Tu sais qu'en arrivant à l'école, la seule chose qui m'intéressait s'était d'être dans la même maison que toi ? Tu aurais été à Serpentard que ça n'aurait rien changé ! Je voulais juste être avec toi. »

Le rouquin inspira profondément. Oui, Charlie avait raison. Son statut de loup-garou ne changeait rien. Il l'aimait toujours. Et puis il était toujours Bill... Du moins l'espérait-il.

Quand le dresseur de dragon s'aperçut que son aîné se calmait peu à peu, il posa sa tête contre son épaule et commença à le bercer doucement, sans cesser d'évoquer leurs souvenirs communs.

« Souviens-toi quand on poursuivait Miss Teigne à travers les couloirs. Quand tu as embrassé Sylvia et la tête que Maël à fait. Quand j'ai rencontré Tonks. Quand tu as été nommé Préfet-en-chef et qu'on a pu faire encore plus de bêtises, quand j'étais capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor et que j'ai chuté de mon balai. Tu étais le seul de la famille à avoir le vertige tu te souviens ? Tu ne supportais pas d'être à plus de cinq mètre de hauteur. Ça c'est un peu amélioré depuis je crois. Et notre dernière bêtise tu t'en souviens ? Bill rappelle moi la dernière connerie qu'on ait fait à Poudlard. Parle-moi, Bill... »

La dernière supplique était dite d'un ton tellement désespéré que le rouquin se sentit obligé de répondre. Pour rassurer son frère.

« On a mis de la bouse de dragon dans les croquettes de Miss Teigne, marmonna-t-il dans son épaule.

- S'était vous ! S'écria brusquement Madame Pomfresh. S'était vous ! Par votre faute, Rusard a campé dans mon bureau pendant une semaine ! J'aurais dut me douter que s'était vous ! »

À cette exclamation, Bill eut un hoquet de rire. Où, effectivement, le concierge avait bien fait le pied de grue dans l'infirmerie durant sept jours, le temps que sa peste de chatte guérisse de son intoxication alimentaire.

Mais le rouquin n'eut pas l'occasion de rigoler plus que ça parce que toute la vérité lui revint soudain dans la figure. Et il fondit en larmes.

« Greyback hein ? Sanglota-t-il. Merde... C'est vraiment irréversible ?

- Je suis désolé Bill... Murmura Charlie. Lupin dit qu'on ne peut pas savoir comment va réagir ton corps. Il faudra que tu sois très surveillé pendant quelques mois, le temps que ton cycle se stabilise.

- Mon cycle... Il sera régulier au moins pas vrai ?

- Je sais pas...

- Je ne serais pas dangereux pour mon entourage pas vrai ?

- Je sais pas...

- Vous... Vous resterez avec moi pas vrai ? »

Brusquement, Charlie rompit leur étreinte. Il l'éloigna vivement de lui et planta son regard dans le sien. Bill sentit qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade.

« Bill, asséna-t-il avec colère. Tu crois sincèrement qu'on pourrait te laisser tomber à cause de ça ? Non mais t'es idiot où quoi ? Oui, à la réflexion t'es idiot alors je vais te le réexpliquer plus en détails. T'as vu la tête que faisait Ginny ? Et Ron ? Et les jumeaux ? Ils étaient tous morts d'inquiétude. Mais ils étaient là ! Fred et George sont venus rien que pour toi ! Je suis venu rien que pour toi ! Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard tout à l'heure, j'ai croisé un ami de Ron qui m'a assuré que tu n'étais pas seul. Même lui il le dit alors qu'il ne te connaît pas ! Alors je te le dis avec des mots et t'as pas intérêt à les oublier : On ne va certainement pas te lâcher à cause d'un quelconque changement de statut. Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de nous aussi facilement. »

Rasséréné, Bill eut un faible sourire. Puis soudain, il songea à Fleure. Fleure... Son cœur accéléra et Charlie pâlit de nouveau.

« Hey ! S'écria-t-il en lui serrant la main. Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Calme-toi s'il te plaît !

- Fleure... Balbutia Bill. Est-ce que Fleure... »

À grande horreur, son cadet ne répondit pas. Pire, il baissa la tête et pinça les lèvres. Merlin ça voulait dire qu'elle ne l'aimait plus !

« Calmos frangin, tenta de plaisanter le plus jeune. Je t'ai encore rien dis.

- Charlie... Arrête de rire... Gémit Bill. Est-ce que Fleure... Où est-elle ? Fleure... »

De nouveau, il se mit à pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter ! Ça n'était pas possible ! Il était fou d'elle ! Si elle refusait brusquement le mariage à cause de... À cause de ça ! Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en relever.

Charlie redressa la tête, sans doute pour chercher de l'aide, quand Bill l'aperçut. Si belle, si magnifique. Elle marchait vers lui, sans le quitter des yeux. Ça y était, elle allait lui dire qu'elle, une Vélane, ne pouvait pas se marier avec un loup-garou. S'était finit.

Bill n'entendit que vaguement ce que lui disait Charlie quand il se leva et sentit sa main dans ses cheveux. Mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Sans un mot, elle s'assit sur la chaise et l'observa sans rien dire. Et lui n'osait pas parler. S'il disait un seul mot, elle partirait et il ne la reverrait jamais.

Soudain, elle tendit la main et toucha son visage. Sans doute là où Greyback l'avait griffé. Il tressaillit et ferma les yeux. D'abord, parce que ça lui faisait affreusement mal, et ensuite, parce qu'il voulait savourer se geste, persuadé qu'elle ne le toucherait plus jamais ainsi.

« Ça te va plutôt bien. »

Brusquement, il rouvrit les paupières et la regarda d'un air interloqué. Elle avait dit quoi là ?

« P-pardon ? Balbutia-t-il.

- Je dis que ces cicatrices te vont plutôt bien, répéta-t-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait.

- Mais... mais...

- Elles sont régulières et ne touches ni tes yeux, ni tes lèvres. C'est le plus important non ? Avec le temps elles pâliront et ne paraîtront plus comme la marque d'un demi-loup-garou mais comme celles d'un immense courage.

- Mais Fleure... Je suis dangereux maintenant, protesta-t-il faiblement.

- Toi ? Dangereux ? Laisse-moi rire, railla-t-elle. C'est qui, qui a failli s'évanouir la dernière fois qu'on a dut plumer un poulet ? C'est pas moi à ce que je sache. »

Mais Bill n'en démordait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas être encore amoureuse de lui alors qu'il était défiguré à vie ! Elle, si belle alors que lui resterais à présent hideux à regarder !

« Fleure, reprit-il plus durement. Je suis un demi loup-garou maintenant. Un être hybride !

- Et alors ? Moi je suis bien une demi-Vélane, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

- C'est pas pareil !

- Elle est où la différence ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de lui.

Sa proximité troubla grandement Bill qui ne parvint plus à trouver d'arguments cohérents. Elle venait d'activer son pouvoir d'attirance. Alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou, il protesta faiblement :

« Nan mais c'est pas juste là... Tu abuse de ton pouvoir...

- Alors ? Susurra-t-elle à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. C'est qui la plus dangereuse entre nous deux ? »

Obligé de s'avouer vaincu, Bill la laissa lui capturer les lèvres. Le baiser lui fit plus d'effet que toutes les potions fortifiantes du monde et le mélange de plaisir et de douleur que perçut le rouquin s'avéra délicieux. Quand enfin elle le laissa respirer, il grimaça de douleur mais lui sourit tout de même. Elle caressa alors sa joue intacte du bout des doigts et se pencha vers son oreille :

« Loup-garou ou non, hybride ou non, dangereux ou non, je t'aime Bill. Et ça n'est un misérable petit changement de statut qui pourra y changer quelque chose. »

* * *

**Bon ben... Quand c'est finit c'est finit. Si vous avez aimez tant mieux et sinon... tant pis, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois. En tout cas merci d'avoir lut jusque là :)**


End file.
